


Love, Love, Love

by CompassionAndCaring



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Gabriel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Caregiver Gabriel, Chubby Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Daddy Sam, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Insecure Dean, Insecure Sam, Insecurity, Little Jensen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Regression, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Dean Winchester, Self Harm, Sharing Clothes, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Castiel, Supportive Sam, Weight Gain, little Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionAndCaring/pseuds/CompassionAndCaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of infantilism one shots that people have requested and what I have done myself. A winter gift for Into_Oblivion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day with Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Into_Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastiel: It's Valentine's Day and Dean wants to make a card for his Daddies.

Usually Dean didn't care for Valentines Day, it usually being “Unattached Drifter Christmas,” where our favorite hunter would go through local bars and try to pick up women, having a fun night before leaving the next morning. It was casual, and the holiday in itself meant nothing.

But, of course, that had changed after Sam and Castiel started being his Daddies.

It was an easy slip, from adult headspace to little headspace. For most it isn’t, and that’s what Dean expected himself to be. That it’d take a while for him to get used to wearing diapers, talking like a little kid, and thinking like a little kid. Whole nine yards. All the rugged hunter had to do: was let go.

Going through their drawers of craft supplies, Dean searched endlessly until he found the bottle of red glitter glue he wanted. This card was going to be _awesome._

Smiling to himself, Dean toddled his way back to his room, and sat down in front of his play table and opened his big box of crayons stacked on top. Picking out the right colors, the Winchester started to draw, humming along a simple tune, and holding his teddy bear named Jacob in his free hand...

Looking around the Bunker for their little boy, Sam paused in the doorway of his brother’s room and couldn't wipe the grin from his face when he saw Dean drawing something.

“Hey, Dean. Whatcha drawing?” the taller wondered, expression light and curious.

Jumping from the sudden voice, Dean instinctively covered his almost-completed card before getting to his feet and pushing Sam out of the doorway. “Yew can’t see yet! It secret.” the older defended, before closing his door and locking it firmly.

Blinking, Sam furrowed his brows before his features returned to normal and he made his way back to the library, where Castiel was seated in an armchair, fingers curled appreciatively around a book. Clear blue eyes scanned the old pages with interest, soaking up everything they could.

Standing behind the chair, Sam leaned forward and kissed the crown of the angel’s hair, feeling the softness press against his mouth. “Hey, Cas,” the hunter murmured as he pulled away, smiling softly to himself.

With Dean’s new-found “littleness”, came his and Cas’ relationship. It was slow to bloom, but eventually blossomed into a beautiful flower made to stay forever...

Albeit startled from the contact, the angel looked up from his book and blinked before his lips fell into a smile, “Hello, Sam. How is Dean doing?” Marking his page by folding the upper corner, Castiel set his book down on the table beside him.

“He’s doing alright, I think. Wouldn’t...uh, let me see what’s he drawing, though. Hope it’s nothing too bad,” Sam answered, eyes flicking back and forth between his lover and the hallway.

Furrowing his brow a bit, Castiel blinked those impossibly blue eyes before looking back up at Sam, “That is strange. Though I don’t believe Dean would draw anything inappropriate, he knows the consequences.”

Sam shrugged, not really knowing what else to say at the moment. A comfortable silence fell between the pair, and the taller took his seat beside Castiel’s, opening _A Game of Thrones_ and soon becoming immersed in the realm of Westeros. Using his free hand, Sam slowly moved it to his partner’s, interlocking their fingers together.

The blue-eyed angel smiled softly behind his book, and threw a glance at Sam, who returned with the same gesture. Reading in peace for a while, the couple let themselves be pulled into the dusty pages and swirling stories inside...

Adding the final touches of his card: a few dabs of glitter glue and writing a few more words, Dean smiled to himself and hugged the present to his chest. His Daddies were going to love it.

Standing up on stiff legs, the green-eyed man soon made his way to the library where he knew Sam and Castiel would be.

Standing shyly in the doorway, dressed in his little boy clothes: a cute striped shirt with overalls over it, along with some comfortable socks on his feet, Dean looked down at the floor, card behind his back. He was starting to doubt his craft-making skills, and wondered if his Daddies would like it or not.

Having a feeling someone was nearby, both men looked up from their books and smiled softly at the sight of their little one. Setting their books aside, they rose from their chairs and walked to stand in front of Dean, genuinely wondering what he had behind him.

“Hey, buddy. Done with your project?” Sam asked.

Nodding, the older Winchester brought his gaze from the floor to the two standing in front of him. Smilingly slightly, Dean offered his card, “Here…”

Both men thanked Dean with a warm kiss on the forehead, along with a hug.

“Thanks, bud. It looks great,” Sam murmured, card still in his hand.

Castiel nodded, a small smile on his features, “Thank you, Dean.”

More, sweeter thank yous would be made later. Though for now, the card needed attention also:

A roughly cut piece of red construction paper, folded vertically, was soon taken by a pair of large hands. Sam smiled at the glittery heart that covered the front page, with _Hapy Valuntine’s Day, Daddies!_ They’d have to work on little Dean’s spelling, it seemed.

Castiel soon peered over his partner to see the card and smiled warmly as Sam flipped to the next page, which then read: _To Daddy Sammy and Daddy Cas: I lov yew both very much and yew are the bestest daddies ever. Yur always nice to me and never get mad at me, unless I a bad boy. From, Dean._

Different colored hearts in red, green, and blue surrounded the words in crayon, with large dots of glitter glue dabbed about. It was unperfectly perfect; like their family. Valentine’s Day had a strange way of being deeper than it seemed. And Dean looked forward to more of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing infantilism in fanfiction, besides role-plays. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! There'll be more.


	2. An Angel's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!Cas gets an owie and Daddy!Dean makes it all better. Can be seen as either gen or Destiel.

“Be careful, baby.” Dean warned as he looked from his newspaper, looking for any potential hunts, to see Cas crawl around the living room. Of course it was a safe spot, with a soft blanket beneath the angel’s play area, and plush toys strewn about, but Cas was still having some trouble crawling. His limbs just didn’t want to work right sometimes.

A soft babble that sounded like an “Okay.” emitted from the blue-eyed man’s lips, and Cas continued to crawl around, sock-clad feet dragged lightly across the floor.

Usually, while Dean was busy doing something, Sam would be watching over their friend. But the younger Winchester had some errands of his own to run, and wasn’t able to bring their little one along.

When it seemed like Cas had crawled too far away from his play space, Dean quickly got out of his chair before picking up his little one and putting him back on the blanket. The hunter spoke firmly, “You need to stay over here, alright, Cas? Don’t need you to get hurt.”

A look of defiance crossed shockingly blue eyes, and said orbs narrowed slightly. And Cas leaned forward to start crawling again before Dean stopped him. Just like his adult-self, the angel had a knack for rebellion. Here, it was both adorable and frustrating.

Dean sighed, “I mean it, Cas. When I come back, you better still be here.” Standing up, the hunter left the living room for the kitchen, hoping to find something for both of them to eat. If he had sounded too stern, the green-eyed man felt a bit guilty. He hadn’t meant to, just...the last thing Dean wanted was for his baby boy to get hurt.

So, as he thought of small ways to make it up to Cas, the hunter was interrupted by a heart-shattering cry...

Dropping everything he had, making more noise than Cas, Dean rushed back to the living room and saw the angel sprawled out on the floor, sobbing his heart out. Away from his blanket and play area, it seemed like Cas had tried to crawl some more but fell.

Kneeling on the floor, the hunter pulled Cas into his arms and gently shushed him. “Hey...shhh...s’okay, buddy. What happened?” he asked, when it seemed like the angel had calmed down some.

Rubbing his eyes, Cas frowned deeply, “Owie…” he mourned, blue eyes tight.

Sighing softly, Dean checked for any signs of wounds, until he saw a red spot mark his baby’s chin, two-day stubble making it more apparent. It seemed like while the angel tried to crawl some more, he fell and bumped his chin against the wooden floor... _hard._

Heart breaking, and guilt flooding through Dean’s frame, the hunter held his little one close and murmured soft words of comfort. “Want to take any medicine, baby?” he asked gently, “could help with the pain.”

Cas shook his head, “Icky.” he answered: which was expected. Kid hated medicine.

“Okay then,” Dean sighed, before standing up, his friend still wrapped around him, and going to their couch. Shifting on the cushions, Dean managed to get them both comfortable. Cas sniffled, and Dean cuddled the angel close. They shared each others’ warmth, and neither wanted to leave at the moment. It was too comforting.

Kissing Cas’ hair, Dean remained quiet until a few minutes passed, and he looked down and asked, “Feeling any better, baby?”

The angel shook his head, before tilting his chin up and pouting, “Kiss bet-ter.” Dean rolled his eyes fondly before picking Cas up a bit and kissing the fading red mark. He felt Cas smile slightly, blue eyes clear and happy now. Cuddling his little one and tickling his side, Dean wondered, “That better?”

Cas giggled and squirmed when Dean tickled him, and nodded, thumb in his mouth. The hunter soon replaced the angel’s thumb between his lips with a light green pacifier, always wary of infection. Cas sucked on the pacifier happily, it bobbing under his nose.

For a while the two relaxed until Dean felt someone pat his face. “Da-Daddy, blankie,” Cas demanded, voice a bit obscured with the pacifier in his mouth. Nodding, Dean searched around them and soon found Cas’ blanket with Thomas the Train patterns. Along with Thomas the Train, Sesame Street, and Winnie the Pooh were Cas’ favorites.

Handing the blanket to his baby, Dean ruffled Cas’ hair while the angel snuggled around the fabric. Gripping tightly on Dean’s shirt, Cas rubbed an eye with a free hand tiredly before falling asleep. His breathing was even and calm, a sharp contrast to yesterday when he had a nightmare.

Wrapping his arms around Cas, Dean sighed contently before falling asleep himself. Today was eventful so far: with the angel getting hurt and being healed by a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments yesterday! It really helps. :)


	3. Car Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentally!regressed Dean spending time with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably said I'd have Little!Sam for next chapter, but that'll be the next. Apologies!

Sam huffed a laugh as Dean toddled over to him and looked up with innocent green eyes, which he really didn’t have crane his neck too much, with only a three-inch height difference between them. “Uppie!” the older chimed, raising his arms up in the air and bouncing up and down. His pull-up crinkled beneath his sweatpants, and Sam thought Dean was being really sweet right now. It was better than a teary-eyed brother and a tantrum, easily.

Sam nodded, “Alright,” as he picked up his older brother with a grunt. Dean’s legs wrapped as much as they could around Sam’s waist, and his arms around the taller’s neck. Dean nuzzled his little brother, and giggled softly.

“Geez, Dean. You’re getting really big,” Sam teased, even though it wasn’t true in the slightest. Dean was only mentally-regressed, as the witch had only succeeded in the full-regression curse half-way, his adult body remained the same.

“I big boy!” Dean squealed, as Sam carried him to the living room where his toys were. Sam thoroughly spoiled his brother, much to his reluctance and impulse to do so.

Placing Dean down on the floor, Sam sat on the couch with his laptop, keeping a close eye on his brother. Even in a three-year-old mentality, Dean always managed to get into trouble, whether it be from refusing bedtime or throwing one of his toys at Sam “accidentally.”

Dean played with his blocks and coloring book, showing Sam the pictures he drew. They were pretty good, even though the colors went far outside of the lines often. His buildings made from blocks were multi-colored and oddly-shaped, surrounding each other like a small town before Dean took his stuffed dinosaur named Dan.

“Vrrrooommm,” the older Winchester growled, running his toy car that looked very similar to the Impala around the floor. The plastic wheels made a solid sound against the wood, and Sam looked up from his screen once it got too loud. “Hey, Dean. Try and be a little quieter, okay?” Sam asked gently, knowing any other tone would upset the green-eyed man.

The car noises soon stopped, and Dean pouted. He was having fun with his car, and Sammy told him no. But he had to listen to him or else he’d get a spanking or time out, and the last spanking Dean had received hurt really bad.

But Dean wanted to keep playing with his cars, and continued to roll them around, before he started to make engine sounds again. He didn’t mean to, or at least that’s what he’d tell Sam once the taller caught him.

Sam’s brow furrowed mock-car noises filled his ears, “Dean. Please be quiet.” He was rewarded with even more noise, and the taller sighed before closing his laptop and standing over Dean, hands on his hips.

Dean looked up at him and smiled, holding up the toy car, “Racing…” he explained. The older’s bottom lip wobbled when Sam looked unimpressed.

“I asked you to be quiet, buddy. And you didn’t listen to me,” Sam said firmly. With Dean, he’d have to keep a firm hand.

“But racin’...” Dean mourned, furiously racing his car back and forth, making the wheels whir loudly. Bending down with ease, Sam took the car from Dean, earning a yelp from the shorter. Dean’s fists clenched, and his expression turned defiant.

Pouting, green eyes narrowed, Dean made grabby hands for his precious toy, but Sam didn’t relent. He’d spoil his brother with toys, but he’d need discipline.

A whine escaped from Dean’s mouth, “Wan’ car!”

“Not until you listen to me, Dean.”

Dean laid down on his tummy and pounded the carpet with his fists, “Wan’ car! Wan’ car!”

Sam kept a calm disposition, features cool, “I’ll give you back the car once you behave.”

“No! Wan’ car now! No no no!” Dean wailed, face turning red with anger.

Putting the car on a high shelf where Dean wouldn’t think he’d be able to reach, Sam picked up his brother by the armpits and placed him in the time out spot. It was only if Dean hit him, or anything of that nature, that he earned a spanking.

Dean squirmed unhappily at being in time out. He sucked his thumb, wanting comfort. Sammy wouldn’t let him use a pacifier anymore, because that was for little boys, and Dean was a big boy now. Same thing with using pull-ups and the potty, rather than diapers. Although Dean was better with that one.

“You’re not going to leave the time out until you calm down, okay?” Sam said, before sitting back on the couch and opening his laptop. Usually Dean only needed to be there for five to ten minutes, so it wasn’t too bad.

But to Dean it seemed like eternity, he tried crying to make Sammy feel bad and let him out. He mumbled “meanie” under his breath a few times, which, to Dean, was like a swear word. None of that worked, so the older Winchester surrendered and pulled his knees up to his chest, sniffling dejectedly.

Six minutes had passed, and Sam thought Dean had learned his lesson. Picking up the shorter, Sam rubbed Dean’s back as he curled around his little brother’s frame. The green-eyed man wiped his nose on Sam’s shirt, which made the taller wrinkle his nose.

Dean snuggled into his brother, gripping Sam’s shirt with his fists, “I sowwy, Sammy.” Sam could tell that was honest, and it seemed like time out had worked.

Tickling Dean’s side, which earned him a giggle, Sam nodded with a smile on his face, “I forgive you, buddy. But listen to me next time, okay?” Dean nodded, before he started to squirm in Sam’s grip, “Sammy...I need go.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Sam replied as he carried Dean to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. Potty training had been going really well so far, and Dean could make it 9 out of 10 times.

Helping Dean out of his sweatpants, Sam pulled down the older’s pull-up before leaving the room, standing beside the bathroom door in case Dean needed his assistance.

After a few minutes, Sam heard “I done!” from the bathroom, and opened the door to see Dean’s hands washed, and the toilet flushed. Just like Sam had taught him. Proud smile on his face, Sam helped Dean back into his pull-up and sweatpants before ruffling his older brother’s hair, “Good job, Dean.”

Dean blushed at the praise, “I big boy, ‘member?”

“Yeah, buddy, you’re a big boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! It means so much. :)


	4. Sam's Day at the Park (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentally-regressed!Sammy goes to the park with Destiel parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few of you have been wanting to see Baby!Sam, and here you go! Into_Oblivion, this is especially for you. :) P.S. Sam is sweeter than sugar and I love it.

Dean laughed heartily as he watched Sam toddle to his room with minor difficulty, a heavy contrast to a few months ago. Four months ago, during a hunt, involving a possessed item and a witch's curse: Sam had the mind of a two-year old. And a rather sweet one at that, although the younger Winchester had been known to be like that before.

Their hunting lifestyle had come to a close, and a domestic one grew from it. Castiel took it upon himself to help Dean with Sam, he was the brothers’ friend after all, and as a result the caretakers fell in love.

Following Sam into the nursery, Dean lifted the long-haired man into his arms, earning a giggle. Sitting the younger on the changing table, Dean looked through Sam’s closet and picked out some clothes for him to wear. “Any of these look good?” Dean asked, holding them up.

Sam pointed to a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved, plaid onesie, which didn’t surprise Dean in the slightest. Even thinking as a two-year-old, Sam still had a fixation with plaid.

Changing Sam’s diaper and undressing him, Dean asked, “Looking forward to going to the park, buddy?”

Sam nodded, a dimpled smile on his face, “Uh-huh! Pway on swings an’ swide an’ sandbox, an’-an’...” he trailed off, trying to think of more things.

“The maze?” Dean offered with a fond expression on his features. Sam always had fun in the maze.

Hazel eyes lit up with excitement, and Sam nodded vigorously, “Yeah!”

Once Sam was dressed, with velcro shoes on his feet, Dean packed the diaper bag, and handed Sam’s favorite stuffed animal: a golden retriever puppy named Winston over to the younger. Castiel had named it that, and obviously Sam couldn’t get his mouth to say “Winston” so instead he said “My ‘uppy!”

Holding Sam’s hand, Dean made his way through the hallway and found Cas by the front door, waiting patiently with a soft smile on his face. Dean’s stomach twisted a bit, and he scolded himself for it. Used to be a warrior, dammit. Not some teenager.

Pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek, Dean smiled, “Hey, baby.” Contrary to what he believed, Dean was the type to use endearments, although public displays of affection had some restrictions with him. He’d hold hands, but no more than small kiss.

“Hello, Dean,” the angel rumbled.

Letting go of Dean’s hand, Sam toddled to his Papa and hugged him tightly, having to lean over because of their height difference, Winston in Sam’s large hand. “Hi, P-Papa,” the younger cooed, a sugar-sweet smile on his face.

Blue eyes becoming warm with affection, Castiel’s features lit up with a smile as he rubbed Sam’s back, “Hello, little one.” Soon pulling away, so Sam could latch back onto Dean’s hand, Cas turned to open the front door so they could leave.

Helping Sam into his carseat, Dean ruffled the younger’s long hair after he buckled him in. Climbing into the driver’s seat, while Castiel sat in the front passenger’s seat, Dean started the Impala before driving off.

Sam looked out the window, hugging Winston to his chest, smiling at people they passed by and waved to them. Sometimes they’d wave back, and sometimes they didn't: that was okay. Sam didn’t mind: they probably didn’t seem him. He was a good hider, ask Daddy.

Arriving at the park, Dean unbuckles Sam from his carseat and helps him out, carrying the younger despite Sam’s gigantic size. Dean had grown accustomed to carrying him, and now felt like nothing.

Taking Cas’ hand in his, with Sam on his right hip, Dean smiled as they headed for the swings, which Sam enthusiastically pointed out. They were empty, with everyone else in the park diverging to the slide at the moment. So it worked.

Sam squirmed out of Dean’s arms and ran as much as he was able towards the swings, squealing happily along the way. Exchanging a fond look, neither Cas or Dean had the heart to scold Sam for running off. Some people in the park gave them strange looks, but none of the three cared. Those people didn’t matter.

“D-Daddy, push me...pease?” Sam asked, eyes wide and puppy-dog like. Winston sat in the taller’s lap, and Sam patted the stuffie’s head occasionally before handing it to Cas.

Dean nodded, “Good manners, Sammy. And sure.”

Making sure Sam’s fingers held the swing firmly, Dean started to push his little brother back and forth on the swing, showing a bright smile to his partner.

Happy squeals and giggles filled the air as Sam went higher and higher, long legs kicking out in glee. They’d have to get a swing set for the house, sometime.

“I go high, Daddy an’-an’ Papa!” Sam cheered, a bit of drool coming from his mouth and going down his chin. But he didn’t care right now, he was having fun.

“You are,” Dean and Cas replied in unison, before the swing eventually slowed down to a stop.

Getting off the swing, Sam practically jittered from excitement, and only squirmed a little bit when Dean wiped the drool on his chin.

Sam blushed and smiled shyly, looking down at his shoes, “Swide?” Wordlessly, Dean picked up the taller and brought him over to the slide, ignoring the rude looks he received from other parents. Cas waited at the bottom of the slide, waving to his loved ones.

“Hi!” Sam giggled, waving a large hand to his Papa, before Dean pulled him into his lap and they went down the slide. Loud squeals echoed from inside, and Castiel chuckled softly.

Ending up at the bottom of the slide, Dean grinned as he shushed Sam’s loud giggles gently. Helping Sam stand up, and holding the hazel-eyed man’s hand, Dean brought him over to Cas, who was right next to them.

Sitting in the sandbox, sometime later, Sam was babbling to Winston while he made a sandcastle. Filling a pail with sand, putting it upside down, tapping it with a shovel, and pulling it back up, Sam bounced on his padded bottom. “Daddy look!” he chimed.

“Yeah, buddy, I see. Looks good!” Dean praised, earning a blush and dimpled smile.

“Who made it?” Castiel asked, knowing the answer that would come.

Holding up Winston, Sam cooed, “My 'uppy make.” That was a common theme: Winston doing something prideful rather than Sam. Winston colored in the lines sometimes, Winston ate all his food, and Winston helped pick up the toys. It was kind of cute.

And the last thing at the park Sam looked forward to: was the maze. A simple maze, it was easy for little ones to get in and out of, while still stimulating their minds. It was a favorite among the parents of the community, especially those who played hide and seek inside with their kids.

And that was Dean and Cas.

Letting Sam enter the maze first, and duck down onto the ground somewhere, a trail of muffled giggles behind.

Standing inside, Dean and Cas looked everywhere, unable to find their little one. Smiles adorned their faces, and they kept their tones confused.

“Cas? Have you seen Sam? Can’t find him anywhere,” Dean wondered, scratching the back on his neck, and unable to stop grinning at the giggles nearby. The older Winchester caught a glimpse of chestnut hair, before the mop of it went back down.

The angel shook his head, “No, Dean. I haven’t seen him. He should be here somewhere…”

And soon it got too much, and Sam popped out from his hiding place, clapping his hands excitedly, “I here! I win! Bu-But Daddies did good too!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling your thoughts about this chapter! Any reception is greatly appreciated.


	5. Late Night Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU: Gabriel receives a strange knock on the door to see a strange man: Cas, standing in footie pajamas and all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather hurt/comfort in some parts, because I love the combination of Cas and hurt/comfort. And I've got an addiction to Little!Cas.

Gabriel breathed a contented sigh as he spread out along his couch, Dr. Sexy MD playing on his flat screen, and a decent pile of sweets nearby. He had just gotten out of work, and had the whole weekend to just _relax._ Maybe go to the bar in a bit, pick up someone, and have an even better time.

But that daydream was shattered when he heard a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” the golden-eyed man asked himself as he shrugged a pair of sweatpants over his solid-red boxers. Home is where the pants left, that was his motto. But now that he was going to have a guest of sorts perhaps, Gabriel had to be civilized.

Opening the door, Gabriel quirked a brow, “Need something?” before he saw who was in front of him.

About three inches taller than him, with bright-blue eyes and dark, messy hair, the man sucked his thumb and wore baby-blue footie pajamas with clouds all over. In his free arm, there was a stuffed bumblebee with button eyes and a sewn smile. He looked curiously at his surroundings, and directed those blue orbs towards Gabriel.

Furrowing his brow, Gabriel cleared his throat, “Uh...you alright?”

The man shook his head, and shuffled his pajama-clad feet. He sucked his thumb furiously, and Gabriel was tempted to take it out and replace it with something. Even though he was the youngest of four, the shorter knew that wasn't healthy.

An awkward silence filled between the two, and soon enough Gabriel’s hidden compassion came through. It was cold out, and the guy was probably freezing, Gabriel could see him shiver immensely.

“Hey, you can come in. I know it’s pretty cold out,” Gabriel spoke, moving to the side so the man could get in.

With uncoordinated feet, as though he hadn't walked in a long time, the blue-eyed man entered the house. He hugged his bee closely, but soon stopped shivering.

“Name’s Gabriel, but don’t wear it out,” the shorter chimed.

Getting a small blanket, Gabriel wrapped it around the man’s shoulders, earning him a small smile. It was the first one the shorter had seen in a while, and it warmed his heart.

“There’s a smile, kiddo. Hey...you got a name or do I have to make one up?” Gabriel asked, tone light and comical, as he was used too. He had a almost guardian quality, although Gabriel never knew where it came from. His mother left and his father was gone consistently, leaving the eldest's: Michael and Lucifer to watch over him and Raphael.

Removing his thumb from his mouth, the pajama-clad man took a minute before saying, “C-Cas.” It was so quiet, Gabriel had to look for it to hear.

“Cas? Nickname or something?” Cas nodded, but otherwise didn't say anything. Gabriel left it at that, before looking down at the bee the taller held, “This little guy got a name too?”

Cas’ expression lightened up at getting to talk about his friend, revealing a bright smile that while was a bit gummy, Gabriel had become fond of. “His name Bu-Buzz.”

 _Okay, that’s pretty cute,_ Gabriel thought to himself. Normally he wasn't like this around strangers, but the honey-haired man believed this might be a time to change his demeanor.

“You and Buzz hungry? Ya look like you haven’t eaten in a while, kiddo.” Gabriel offered, knowing that Cas was practically harmless. He wondered why he had come to his house, and if anyone was missing him.

Cas nodded, “Hungiee, yeah.”

“I’ll get you two something to eat, and sit on the couch if you want,” the shorter chimed as he went into the kitchen and made Cas a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Something easy to eat, but filling.

Coming back into the living room, Gabriel furrowed his brow at seeing the taller’s knees pulled up to his chest, eyes shut, and hands over his ears. Sitting on the couch beside him, Gabriel set the sandwich on the table and asked, “What’s the matter?”

Taking his hands away from his ears, and opening his eyes, Cas pointed to the TV, where Dr. Sexy and a nurse were kissing passionately. “Bad. I-I not ‘upposed ta wa-tch.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised, and he nodded, “Oh. I got it, kiddo.” Taking the remote, the shorter changed the channel to some cartoons he knew Cas would probably be used to watching.

Blue eyes lit up at seeing the bright colors of the show, and he bounced up and down. Gabriel laughed at how happy the little guy was, and it was beyond him who wouldn't be looking for him.

Taking the plate off the coffee table, Gabriel offered it to Cas. “Made you and Buzz something, if you want.”

Picking up the sandwich, Cas started to eat, occasionally offering some to Buzz, before returning to his cartoon, munching happily. Crumbs and jelly covered Cas’ face, some getting in the stubble lining his jaw.

Gabriel huffed a laugh, before grabbing a few damp napkins from the kitchen and wiped Cas’ face and hands clean. Cas didn't squirm like little ones normally, and Gabriel vaguely wondered why.

“So...Cas, don’t you have someone looking for ya?” Gabriel wondered, once the cartoon had finished and commercials started to play.

Immediately, Cas held Buzz to his chest and shook his head, “No…” His expression and posture returning back to where he was in the doorway, scared and small. Gabriel sighed softly.

“Really? Come on, somebody’s gotta be searching for you, kiddo,” Gabriel replied, voice gentle and concerned.

“N-No one w-wan’ me. No like me,” Cas mourned, tears filling those blue eyes. Gabriel’s heart gave a tug, and made a sad sound in his throat. Kid was probably left somewhere, and it broke the shorter’s heart. Cas was so sweet, and just wanted a home again.

Gabriel rubbed Cas’ shoulder, and the taller leaned into the touch, wanting comfort. “I like you, kiddo.”

Cas looked up at him hesitantly, features in disbelief, and a few tears fell. “Weally?”

The golden-eyed man nodded, “Really.”

And within seconds, Gabriel was caught in a bone-crushing hug. He almost couldn't breathe. Cas sure had some strength in him...although he didn't look it.

“Hey, kiddo? Kinda...can’t breathe over here,” Gabriel wheezed, before he was let go. Taking a desperate breath, the shorter was met with a shy smile.

“Buzz owy friend, an’ now wu friend too!” Cas squeaked, happiness radiating off of him.

Gabriel nodded, a smile soon breaking out on his face. Gosh, that smile was infectious. But soon Cas yawned, all his excitement making him sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, Buzz still in his arms, sewn smile almost seeming real.

Gabriel’s expression faltered, at the fact he didn't have another bed in his home. It was only a one-bedroom, which is what he got for insisting on two bathrooms.

The shorter man rubbed the back of his neck, “Hey...I don’t have another bed, kiddo. But...until then, you can sleep on the couch, right?”

Cas nodded, not seeming disappointed in the slightest.

Getting off the couch, Gabriel helped Cas lay down, pillows underneath the taller’s messy hair and blankets wrapped around him. Shutting off the living room lights, leaving the kitchen lit up, so Cas wouldn't scared, Gabriel gave a fond smile, “Night, kiddo.”

“Ni’ night, G-Gabe,” Cas babbled, already turning Gabriel’s name into a nickname, much to the golden-eyed man’s delight. Cas yawned, cuddling Buzz close to his chest before his eyes closed.

Believing him to be asleep, Gabriel thought he might as well hit the hay himself. No way he was going somewhere with Cas being left alone now. Who knew a complete stranger could...well...steal your heart like that so quickly? It didn't seem real.

 _Maybe it’s just a dream,_ Gabriel wondered as he went underneath the covers and closed his eyes, the previous events exhausting him.

He slept for an hour, before feeling something crawl into his bed. Eyes snapping open, Gabriel looked ahead to see Cas lying beside him, blue eyes bright with fear. He sucked his thumb furiously, and held onto Buzz so tight, his knuckles were pale.

“Hey, how come you’re not asleep, kiddo?” Gabriel yawned, propped up on his elbow.

Taking his thumb from his mouth, Cas’ body shook, “Ba-Bad dweam.”

“You had a bad dream?” Gabriel repeated, receiving a nod in return. “Alright, you can sleep with me tonight, buddy. Be careful, I snore.”

A giggle escaped Cas’ lips, and he snuggled close to Gabriel. The shorter wrapped an arm around Cas, in awe at the man who was so innocent, trusting him completely.

This really wasn't a dream, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! It helps this fic keep going.


	6. Jensen's Zoo Visit (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishalecki: A day at the zoo with Little!Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing RPF outside of a role-play, so if any of the characters are OOC (which they probably are), then I apologize. And Mishalecki is a small ship that I adore, but if you don't like it: just focus on Jensen.

“Daddy go now!” Jensen whined as Jared helped dress him in his jeans and long-sleeved green shirt. The green-eyed man wasn’t too fond of dressing in overalls and onesies in public, like other littles sometimes liked to do, but this was close enough. Jensen still felt little, and that’s all that mattered.

Having two Daddies helped too.

Jared smiled and huffed a laugh as he finished putting Jensen’s shoes on the shorter’s feet, “We’re going soon, don’t worry.” Getting Jensen to stand, the audible sound of his diaper crinkling underneath his jeans in the air. (He still wasn’t too excited about starting potty training yet.)

Holding their baby’s hand, Jared made sure Jensen had his teddy bear, Dean, in his hand. That bear went everywhere with Jensen, except the bath, where he would be wet and covered in bubbles. Dean didn’t like bubbles, and Jensen would often say.

A smile lit up Misha’s features as he saw his husband and baby boy come into the hallway. “You two took a long time,” he teased, ruffling Jensen’s hair and giving Jared a kiss.

Jensen giggled at his Daddies kissing, and covered his eyes, “Ewwww…”

Misha gave a mischievous look before covering Jensen’s face in kisses, making the younger giggle and blush. “Daddy gwoss!” Jensen squealed, before Misha finally relented.

“Alright, giggles. Let’s get going!” Jared chimed as he had Misha carried the diaper bag, while he marched to an invisible drum, holding Jensen’s hand and putting them up in the air. Jensen blushed in embarrassment and laughter, eyes crinkling at the corners. Jared was a weird person. Then again so was Misha. And Jensen.

Misha laughed and followed behind, tucking the diaper bag in the backseat and helping Jensen into his carseat. Giving the taller Dean to hold, Misha shut Jensen’s door quietly before getting into the passenger’s seat. Jared climbed into the driver’s seat, giving his partner a kiss on the cheek, before they set off for the zoo.

After a half hour or so of looking out the window and playing with Dean, Jensen started to get irritable, and fussed. Soon he got Misha’s attention, and Jensen pouted at the blue-eyed man, “We ‘ere yet?”

Patting Jensen’s knee, Misha gave him a small smile, “Almost, buddy. Just wait a little bit.”

Jensen kicked his legs unhappily and whined, before crossing his arms over his chest and Dean. He wanted to go to the zoo _now._ Tears filled in green eyes and frustration built up in Jensen, and he sniffled and squirmed in his carseat. “Try and calm down, Jen,” Jared said, glancing at the mirror while still watching the road. A sign reading the name of the zoo passed by, and both parents breathed a sigh in relief.

Thankfully, by the time Jensen’s tantrum was getting to form, they parked in the lot in front of the zoo. It was tightly packed, but hopefully they’d be able to see as much as they could.

Unbuckling Jensen from his carseat, and getting him to stand, Jared kissed their little one’s forehead. “Hey, cheer up, baby. We’re here!” the taller man cheered, tickling Jensen’s tummy until a giggle escaped, “There we go,” Jared smiled as he handed Dean to Jensen before taking their baby’s hand.

Diaper bag slung over one shoulder, Misha took Jared’s other hand, interlocking their fingers together as they bought their tickets. Ignoring any strange looks they received, or just throwing a kind smile in return, the trio kept their heads held high.

“Where do you wanna go first, buddy?” Misha asked as they stood in front of the large, arrowed sign that directed each exhibit. There was the aquatic, reptilian, forestry, butterfly/flora, safari, marshland, and rainforest. Okay...maybe they wouldn’t be able to visit _every_ single exhibit, but they’d try. Besides, they could always go again.

Jensen gave a thoughtful look before pointing to the picture of a butterfly, representing that exhibit. “Dat one,” he answered, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Both parents nodded, loving smiles on their faces, as they led each other to their destination.

A glass dome ceiling loomed above them, the air dry and warm, with occasional spurts of light water to keep the flowers and plants alive. Any flower imaginable lived inside, colors bright and petals stretched out to reach the sun. And the main attraction, the butterflies, flittered above in an array of patterns.

Jensen squealed happily and jumped up, trying to catch a little yellow butterfly that went above his head. But Jared stopped him, giving him a shake of the head, “You can’t grab ‘em, baby, okay?” The taller received a pout in return, but otherwise obeyed.

“I kind of want to grow some of these,” Misha murmured, showing his husband a group of hydrangeas, growing proudly into a powder blue shade.

Jared rolled his eyes at his husband, while Jensen watched a pair of monarch butterflies fluttered beside each other, “No one’s stopping you.”

One of the monarchs departed from its companion, and landed on Jensen’s nose, thinking the freckles along his face where pollen. Even though the color was rather different.

A gasp escaped Jensen’s mouth, and he giggled at the butterfly's legs tickling his nose, tugging on Jared’s sleeve, Jensen pointed to his new friend, “Daddy ‘ook!” he whispered.

Turning his head, Jared barked a laugh, and thankfully the insect hadn’t flown away, “I see, baby.” Misha broke his attention from the hydrangeas and saw what was going on, then a smile broke across his features, “Someone’s got a new friend.”

But soon the butterfly abandoned Jensen, and green eyes filled with tears, and he hugged Dean close to his chest. “Bu’terfwy go…” he mourned, sniffling. Jared and Misha made a sad sound in their throats, and both hugged their little one.

Shushing Jensen’s sniffles, Jared kissed their baby’s hair, “S’okay, buddy. I’m sure the butterfly will come back.”

Misha agreed, and nodded, “Like us, he can’t get rid of you.” That earned him a glare from his husband, but a giggle from Jensen.

Wiping the minor tears from his eyes, Jensen let a smile grace his lips, “Otay...fishies now?” And by that: he meant the aquarium.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too bad! Comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!  
> *whispers* There's gonna be a part two to this...


	7. Jensen's Zoo Visit (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishalecki: A day at the zoo with Little Jensen (part 2).

Jensen toddled excitedly to the aquarium, whispering happily to Dean, while Misha and Jared hastened their pace behind. The immense room was bathed in dark-blue light, and the air was just on the brink of being cool. Sea creatures twirled and swam through the tanks, occasionally glancing at those who watched before going back to business. And dark shadows of people outlined the glass, looking like something from a modern painting.

Immediately, Jensen hurried towards the dolphins at the back of the room, tripping on his feet once or twice, but not falling. He had been wanting to see the dolphins for so long, and now he could.

Jared and Misha smiled brightly at their baby boy gazing up in awe at the sleek, muted blue-gray creatures moving through the water. Jensen waved to them happily, and one of the dolphins screeched in return. The freckled man found himself squealing excitedly, and bounced up and down.

“They-They wike me!” he whispered to his Daddies, knowing to be use his inside voice in the aquarium. Green eyes sparkled with innocence and joy, and Misha and Jared were reminded once again why they loved their baby so much.

Wrapping a long arm around Jensen shoulders, Jared smiled at the shorter. “I think it’d be hard for them not to like you, buddy.” That earned him a blush, and Jensen held up Dean, wanting the teddy bear to see the dolphins too. Jensen couldn’t wait to tell his other stuffed friends about today.

Soon Jensen had visited the dolphins enough, and moved to go see the exotic fish that moved around in their enormous tank, their vibrant colors dazzling to any eye. Clownfish poked in and out of the sea anemones, sea stars planted themselves against the glass or a random rock, and schools of little red and blue fish weaved around. Of course, this was only a few of the species inside that specific tank, but Jensen remembered those the most.

Pointing to a clownfish, Jensen gave a goofy smile, eyes crinkling at the corners, “Nemo!”

Jared and Misha exchanged a fond look before barking into laughter, of course, that earned them a few glares from other zoo visitors. But that was cute.

Jensen pouted and crossed his arms, stomping one of his feet, “Fishie Nemo!” Why were his Daddies laughing at him? It was Nemo! Dori could be anywhere…

Their laughter dying down, Jared shook his head and smiled, “Sorry, baby. We’re not laughing at you.”

Misha nodded, holding his husband’s hand, “We’re not, honestly.”

Jensen continued to pout, but calmed down a little bit, and held Dean close to his chest, “Daddies no waff a’ me.”

Why they were laughing, was because they knew how excited Jensen would get at seeing the clownfish. Kid loved Finding Nemo, and they watched it at least once a week. And so, Jared and Misha got Jensen a clownfish, and tended to him until today, where the surprise would be revealed when they returned home.

After the aquarium, and a diaper change, Jensen seemed happier like when they first came, and now he was heading towards the rainforest area. With high trees up above, mist and rain spurted from the ceiling at regular intervals, tropical flowers bloomed in large colors, and parrots chirped and squawked above. The occasional howl from a monkey loomed ahead, and a capybara slept outside of its home.

Looking up with Misha at a pair of scarlet macaws standing next to one another, Jensen cooed in awe at the birds. Their feathers were so bright, and their tail feather was very long. Jensen hoped it didn’t hurt them when it hit something…

Tugging on Misha’s sleeve, while Jared took pictures of everything around them, Jensen pointed up to the birds and babbled, “Wan’ one.”

Blue eyes turned amused and Misha shook his head, “I don’t think we can get one, buddy. Both of your Daddies work, and who will take care of it?”

Jensen puffed out his chest and smiled proudly, “Me do it!”

Misha breathed a laugh and shrugged, “Maybe someday, okay?”

But Jensen didn’t like that as an answer, and his smile faltered and he stomped one of his feet, Dean held tightly in his fist. “Wan’ one now!” His voice rose higher and higher, and soon Jared stopped taking pictures and hurried to where the sound was coming from.

Placing a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, Misha kept his own tone calm and firm, “You need to calm down, baby. You know why we can’t take care of one.”

Jensen whined and fussed, shaking his head back and forth, as frustrated tears filled in his eyes. He wanted a macaw: it was pretty. He could take care of it! But his stupid Daddies wouldn’t let him…

Hurrying by his husband’s side, Jared frowned at their upset little one, running his long fingers through Jensen’s hair, the taller cooed, “What’s wrong, baby?”

Jensen sniffled, holding Dean close to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself, “Wa-Wan’ birdy, bu-but Daddy say no...” Looking at Misha, Jared received an apologetic look from his partner, to which the long-haired man just shook his head fondly.

“It’s okay,” he mouthed. Turning his attention back to Jensen, Jared kissed their baby’s freckled cheeks, “Hey, maybe when you’re bigger we can get you one. And when Daddy and me don’t work so much, okay? But not now.”

Although that answer helped calm Jensen, he stifled a yawn and whined softly. “Wanna go home…” All that frustration and crying tired him out, and Jensen wanted to go to sleep in his toddler bed. Dean was getting tired too, and Jensen yawned for the both of them.

Knowing already that they’d be making more trips to the zoo, Misha and Jared nodded as they exited the exhibit, and later the zoo. Diaper bag still slung over his shoulder, Misha packed it in the backseat of their car, while Jared buckled Jensen in his carseat, giving the shorter a pacifier to suck on, rather than his thumb.

Jensen slept the whole way home, and rubbed his eyes when Misha woke him up with a nose kiss. Feeling better after a nap and coming home, Jensen let a smile grace his face before the blue-eyed man carried him inside. He couldn’t wait to go to the zoo again, it was really fun, even though he was being a bit of a bad boy. Jensen could see the dolphins again.

Coming into the home, Jared and Misha almost covered their ears when they heard the gleeful squeal coming from their baby at seeing the fishbowl on the kitchen counter, a little clownfish swimming inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and/or kudos, if you enjoyed! It means alot and thank you to those who have already! I love you.


	8. The Devil's Little One (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentally-regressed!Sam being the Devil's little one. (Warning: non-con infantilism at the beginning.) This can be seen as Samifer, I suppose, but it's not intended, just how my writing style goes. Combined with Lucifer just being Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off an rp me and Into_Oblivion are currently doing on Tumblr! I really like it so far, so...yeah. Here you go!

For a long, long time, Lucifer had wanted to take care of someone. His own father had abandoned him, threw him away and he had fallen and well...became the Devil. But it wasn’t his fault, no. Lucifer was punished for the wrong reasons. Unlike Gabriel or Castiel, humanity to him was irrelevant and imperfect, a flaw in God’s creations.

Though there was only one human that really stole Lucifer’s heart: Sam Winchester.

Such a selfless human being, only caring about helping others because he couldn’t help himself, and wanted to atone for his actions, ready to help anyone in need. A gentle sweetheart on the outside, but had a violent fire inside that he hid and refused to use unless needed, and Lucifer adored it. Sam was his vessel; didn’t that mean they were connected?

Besides, the Devil found Sam rather...cute. Long, chestnut hair that always got into his face, hazel eyes that practically oozed kindness, and those _dimples._ It almost made Lucifer feel something other than malice and envy. A little twinge in his frozen heart.

And so, with a little bit of grace, Lucifer managed to claim Sam for his own. He had a small house in a neighborhood far, far away from the Bunker, and nobody knew him there. People wouldn’t fear him, and his vessel looked normal. Like the average man Nick was before...and with a new family it seemed.

Entering Sam’s nursery, Lucifer stood over the crib and smiled lightly. Dressed in a light blue onesie, with matching socks on his feet, the taller man looked adorable. It especially would fit now that Sam was mentally-regressed, reducing fussing, talking, and motor skills. Making him perfect.

Sam started to stir, and with a small groan he woke up. Everything was blurry, and once it came into focus, he turned his head and almost screamed upon seeing Lucifer. A part of his mind vaguely remembered the Devil, and Sam associated it with fear. He had no other choice but to cry. He was so scared…

“Do not cry, Sam. Daddy’s here…” Lucifer cooed as he picked up his crying little one and brought him to the changing mat. When Sam began to whine and fuss, trying his best to fight the change, but his motor skills not letting him, Lucifer just shushed him.

When Sam felt his onesie being unsnapped and his diaper untaped, he tried to cover his private parts with his large hands. Sam’s face burned with embarrassment, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn’t he remember anything? Where was he?

Taking Sam’s hands away from his groin, Lucifer purred, “It’s okay, Sam. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before…” It was almost irritating him with how fussy Sam was being with this, but Lucifer had to keep his patience. Or else this wouldn’t be worth it. An abused little one didn’t reach up for you in love, only coward in fear.

Having no choice but to let Lucifer continue, Sam brought his hands to his side before bringing his thumb to his mouth for comfort. He wanted to go back in his crib, where it was warm and his stuffed friends were there. They promised to protect him.

Gathering his crying baby into his arms, Lucifer hummed a song as he carried Sam to the kitchen. The Devil had brought a stuffie from the nursery, and gave it to Sam. It was a stuffed bunny with button eyes and fluffy, green fur. Lucifer took a bottle from the fridge, before warming it so Sam wouldn’t hurt his teeth from the cold.

Sitting in his highchair, Sam whined and fussed from the confinement. He didn’t like being stuck like this, it made him feel helpless. The tall man held his bunny close to his chest, the soft fur calming him down. Sam wanted to name the bunny, because it was his friend.

A name came to mind, even though he didn’t know where it came from:

Dean.

Sam sighed, before a small smile crossed his features and he hugged the stuffed bunny to his chest. He had a real friend now. Now he wasn’t alone, even though he had someone taking care of him. It seemed. Sam was still afraid of him.

“Here you go, little one,” Lucifer cooed as he handed Sam the bottle. The long-haired man looked even cuter now, holding a bunny and in a highchair. All the Devil had to do now: was just get Sam to trust and love him. Lucifer wanted to be better than God had been to him. If you were better than God, no one was better than you, that’s what he believed.

Holding the bottle clumsily, Sam drank it hungrily, making little suckling noises as he did so. His eyes never left Lucifer’s, and while Sam saw something dark in them: he also caught sight of something genuine. And, well...being a little one in mind, Sam focused on the good things.

Besides, this man was taking care of him. So far he hadn’t yelled at him, or hurt him, or said anything mean...he had somewhere to go to sleep, and toys to play with. It was nice...and when he thought about it, Sam didn’t remember having a real home.

So this could be his new one.

Finishing his bottle, Sam burped before a lot of spit-up came from his mouth, and went on the front of his onesie. It felt icky, and smelled gross. Sam tried to wipe it away with his hand, but his fingers wouldn’t work right, and he whined unhappily. Tears filled his eyes and Sam’s bottom lip quivered.

“I got it,” Lucifer murmured as he took a damp cloth and wiped the spit up from his baby’s face and clothes.

Sam cooed happily at no longer feeling yucky, and he made grabby hands for the man in front of him, holding Dean in one hand. He didn’t know Lucifer’s name, but maybe someday he’d would.

Lucifer was taken aback by Sam’s sudden affection towards him, and the Devil felt another twinge in his heart. It seemed like by simply cleaning up Sam’s mess, he managed to get the younger to like him...it was strange.

Removing Sam from his highchair, Lucifer brought them to the living room couch for some cuddles, and he got the feeling Sam was a cuddler.

And he was right, upon sitting down on the cushions, Sam clung to him tightly and snuggled against him. Warmth emitted from the taller, and Lucifer almost couldn’t breathe because of the tall, muscular body landing on top of him. But he managed.

Feeling long fingers curl around his shirt, Lucifer gave into impulse and kissed the top of Sam’s hair. Maybe he would have more fun taking care of the taller than he thought. It felt nice to have someone depend of you like this, and it was just what Lucifer wanted.

A babble pulled the Devil from his thoughts. “Wuv....ooo…” Sam looked up at him with a blush and a dimpled smile, just the one Lucifer fell for in the first place...and his frozen heart began to melt.

“I-I love you too,” Lucifer replied. He felt so unlike his usual self. He was so used to killing those in his ways, and only caring about his personal pursuits. And...he said “I love you” to someone.

Nothing ever felt more right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! Thank you!


	9. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Gabriel: Request made by iviwe, who is so kind I could not resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Little!Gabriel, so bear with me!

Gabriel cooed happily as he crawled around his blanket in the living room; that Cas had put out for him. The archangel liked being little. He didn’t have to worry about fights in his family, or hiding. The only family Gabriel had now was Castiel, and the only hiding he did was hide and seek.

Taking his favorite teddy bear, named Fuzzy, Gabriel sat on his padded bottom and played with Fuzzy, giggling and sucking his thumb. The archangel was a bit surprised when the digit was replaced with a pacifier, but Gabriel smiled behind it and kept playing. He soon looked up and saw his Daddy, the taller’s blue eyes calm and soft. Daddy loved him very much.

“Daddiee!” Gabriel exclaimed, making grabby hands for the man above him. At first the golden-eyed angel wasn’t too fond of the younger taking care of him, as Gabriel took care of Cas when he was a fledgling...but now it was almost flawless. Almost as if Castiel was making up for their years in Heaven, where he looked up to his big brother.

Castiel huffed a laugh as he picked up Gabriel, feeling the archangel’s limbs wrap around him, afraid the blue-eyed man would drop him. Cas never did, not even when Gabriel was being fussy and squirmed a lot.

“Hello, little one,” Cas rumbled, kissing Gabriel’s temple.

Gabriel blushed and squirmed in Cas’ arms, taking out his paci, still not used to the affection he received. In Heaven, Gabriel was usually left alone with Castiel to take care of, and neither Lucifer, Michael, or Raphael paid much attention to him. That’s why the archangel conducted so many pranks and shenanigans: for attention and it added fun to his blank world.

He held Fuzzy in his arms and hid his face behind the teddy bear, feeling shy. But he knew that this started his favorite game: hide and seek.

Castiel gave a mock-gasp and looked around frantically, “Where is Gabriel?” The archangel giggled, knowing there was no way Daddy could find him.

Even though he was carrying Gabriel, Castiel pretended he wasn’t there. The blue-eyed angel looked everywhere: under the couch, Gabriel’s crib, the closet, the bathtub, and even the toaster. He was no where to be found! But there was the sound of giggles and soft squeals coming from somewhere...

“Where could he be…?” Castiel wondered, a smile gracing his features. He and Gabriel played hide and seek at least once a day, but the younger never got tired of it. Never.

Taking Fuzzy away from his face, and back into his arms, Gabriel giggled, “H-Here!”

Blue eyes widened, and Cas threw his head back a bit in laughter, “There you are, little one. You are very good at hiding. Now, try and look for me.”

Gabriel nodded, clapping his hands excitedly, as he was placed down on the floor, closing his eyes and trying to count. He didn’t peak through his fingers to try and find Daddy this time: that was cheating.

“O-One...t-twooo...fweee…” Little Gabriel didn’t know how to count that well, so he just continued to repeat one to three over and over for a while. Castiel felt a sense of pride as he listened to his brother count, even though it was one to three, it was pretty good. The blue-eyed angel hid behind the couch, which wasn’t too far from Gabriel.

Finishing his counting, Gabriel took his hands away from his eyes and smiled widely. Daddy wasn’t going to be hide from him. Nu-huh.

Getting on his hands and knees, Gabriel crawled around the living room, looking underneath his blanket and around his plushies. He asked them where Daddy was, but they had promised not to tell. Fuzzy too. The archangel kept looking though: he was a pro at hide and seek.

Cas smiled and muffled his chuckle with a hand. His little one was bound to find him soon, it was only a matter of time. Giving the golden-eyed man a hint, Castiel poke his shoe from the corner of the couch, letting it rest there for a while before retreating.

“Da--ddiee?” Gabriel called into the open air of the living room, his sock-clad feet dragging across the floor, as he inched over to the couch. He thought he saw something, although the archangel wasn’t sure.

Pulling his knees up to his chest and covering his face, Castiel smiled to himself as he heard Gabriel coming.

Seeing his Daddy, Gabriel beamed before he patted Cas’ knee, “F-Foun’ yew!” The honey-haired man clapped his hands happily and giggled. He bounced on his patted bottom, making his diaper crinkle beneath his onesie.

Castiel unfurled his body before lunging forward and tickling his brother mercilessly as revenge for finding him.

Gasping in surprise, Gabriel soon found himself squirming on the wooden floor, squealing and giggling madly as Cas tickled him. He couldn’t move, and so trying to squirm was useless. Gabriel tried to bat Castiel’s hands away, but the older soon surrendered, as a bright blush tinted his face. But soon Gabriel got the bathroom feeling, and the archangel whimpered and covered his face with his hands as he started to wet his diaper. He got so embarrassed when that happened…

Stopping his tickling as he heard the sound, Castiel frowned before picking up Gabriel and shushed the shorter’s whimpers and soft cries. He knew how anxious the archangel became when he used his diaper. Cas soon hoped to shoo that fear away.

“It’s okay, little one. You used your diaper, that’s so good. Daddy’s very proud of you,” Castiel praised as he carried Gabriel to the nursery down the hall. Laying the archangel on the changing mat, Cas unsnapped the older’s onesie and soon untaped his diaper. Running his free hand through Gabriel’s hair, calming down the shorter’s consistent whimpers and whines, Castiel quickly went through the motions. It was as natural as breathing for him now.

Taping a new, clean diaper around Gabriel’s waist, Cas kissed the archangel’s slightly round tummy and all over his face, showing how much he loved his baby. And he truly did.

Letting a small giggle escape his mouth, Gabriel waited until Castiel dressed him in his footie pajamas with fire trucks on them, before making grabby hands for his Daddy. Daddy never made him feel bad for using his diaper, and always gave him lots of kissies. It made Gabriel feel special.

Gathering the shorter in his arms, Castiel brought the archangel to the rocking chair and cuddled him close. The day was starting to darken, and bedtime was approaching.

“Would you like a story, little one?” Cas asked, bright blue eyes calm and caring as ever.

Gabriel nodded, sucking on another pacifier his brother gave him, this one was green, and it was his favorite. The golden-eyed angel pointed to _The Ugly Duckling,_ which was his favorite storybook. It reminded him of himself, because Gabriel didn’t really belong anywhere until he found a new home: with Daddy.

Soon Gabriel’s eyes started to droop, and he fell asleep on Daddy’s shoulder, sucking lightly on his pacifier, as it bobbed under his nose. Cas smiled fondly, kissing the archangel’s head as he laid the shorter in his crib, laying a large and warm blanket over Gabriel’s frame.

Making sure the mobile above turned, which was a moon and stars, so Gabriel could watch them above his head if he ever woke up during the night, Cas turned on the night-light. The nursery was bathed in a pale blue light, and the dark-haired angel murmured his goodnights before leaving quietly.

Gabriel had never felt more at home...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! I appreciate it more than you know.


	10. The Devil's Little One (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by marionnette555: a sequel to The Devil's Little One.  
> By the way, this turned out to have more angst than I intended...I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry.  
> I haven't updated in a month! Ugh, high school has drained the life out of me, and that little remainder of life I had: was consumed by tiredness and work. So I haven't been able to sit down and write for you all in so long. But I'm back in business! Writing Little!Sam seems to help...  
> Thank you all for your patience. It means a lot.  
> *whispers* Check the end notes for something special!

It was a normal Sunday morning as always, Sam had just been fed breakfast, and was now playing with his toys. He still wondered why the name “Dean” had first popped into his mind after being given the green, stuffed bunny. Was it someone he knew or had seen before? Sam didn’t know. It must have been someone _very_ special, to him in the past.

“Is something the matter, little one?” Lucifer asked, looking up from his computer. Damn thing had taken him forever to figure out, but if he was going to take care of Sam, Lucifer would need to adapt to human culture and technology. Much to his despair and anger.

Sam shook his head, a bit of drool pouring from his mouth, which used to bother Sam, as it just happened whenever it wanted. But Daddy told him it was okay, so it was okay.

Leaning forward, Lucifer smiled and wiped the drool from around the taller’s mouth. Sam would need to wear a drool bib, if this kept up. “You are very messy, aren’t you?” the Devil purred.

Blushing, Sam giggled and shook his head again, making long, chestnut hair fly in several directions, “N-No-o…”

When Sam became Lucifer’s little one, he turned sweeter than sugar, but it was also so sad. He wasn’t the same, if the Devil left him like this, off somewhere...Sam Winchester would never be _Sam Winchester_ anymore. And it was beautiful to Lucifer.

 _I might leave him one day...but not for a year, I think. After I’m done with him..._ the dark blond pondered, before smirking as he tickled Sam’s sides mercilessly.

Wiggling on the floor, Sam squealed and giggled, the noises high-pitched and adorable. The Winchester kicked his socked feet with in-coordination, and large hands flailed around.

“D-Daddiee!” Sam cried happily, face turning red.

After a minute, Lucifer finally stopped, before pulling Sam into his lap. They both managed to catch their breaths, just as the clock rang for 11 in the morning.

Leaning against his Daddy, Sam curled his fingers around Lucifer’s shirt, smelling musk. At first, Daddy used to smell gross, like something burning or someone’s gas. But...now he smelled nice. Sam gurgled tiredly, all of that playing tiring him out. He yawned, and hazel eyes started to droop.

Lucifer frowned, “But you just woke up…” though Sam was already fast asleep.

Prying the tall and muscular body off of him, Lucifer laid Sam on his play blankets with his bunny, kissing the younger’s temple.

Waking up after his nap, Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned, before looking up and seeing Daddy. He made grabby hands for Lucifer, wanting to be picked up and cuddled.

But Lucifer just sneered, the little love he had shown for Sam was all just a trial run. It didn’t suit the Devil, as love was something he had never truly known, nor would ever fully give.

While his frozen heart had melted...it had been froze with something so cold no one could ever touch it. Not even his precious, sweet vessel.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where the hell do you think he is, Cas?” Dean asked, sitting at the large desk in library of the Bunker. It had been a year since Sam had disappeared, and the older Winchester and Castiel hadn’t stopped looking for him. They missed Sam dearly, and wanted him back.

Cas’ blue eyes were soft yet had a protective steel beneath them, “I still don’t know, Dean. If I had known, Sam would be here.”

Dean’s patience towards the situation had greatly diminished over the past year, and he scowled, “Nobody knows. And Sam _should_ be here…”

That night, while Dean was getting ready for bed, and Castiel was reading a book, they heard a knock at the door. Meeting at the entrance, both men shared a confused expression. Who would be knocking at someone’s door this late at night? Especially at a previously abandoned bunker?

Opening the door, Dean's jaw nearly hit the ground with what he saw:

There was Sam, holding a green, stuffed bunny (that only had button one eye remaining, and several burn marks) in a white-knuckled fist, and sucking his thumb with the other hand. Wearing a pair of tattered sweatpants and a t-shirt that hung loose on his shoulders, the taller Winchester looked awful...with scars along his arms and face, all old but a seething red.

“Sam?” Dean breathed, coming over to place a hand on his brother, before Sam flinched violently.

Taken aback, Dean quickly made his demeanor soft and caring,“It’s okay, Sam. It’s me, Dean? You remember me?” Castiel had stayed back, not wanting to interfere just yet. What had happened to his friend?

Holding up his bunny, Sam whimpered, “Dean. He Dean.” Who was _this_ Dean? Well...his eyes were green just like his friend...so maybe they were alike. And hopefully the Dean standing in front of him was just as nice as the one in his hands.

 _He named his toy after me? And he didn’t even know me?_ Dean thought, heart sinking low in his throat. It felt hard to breathe, seeing his little brother so broken...and childlike. Some sick son of a bitch must have done this, and Dean soon burned with fury.

Gesturing for Sam to come inside, Dean put on a smile, “How old are you, buddy?” Might as well start with the basics, to see where Sam was mentally. And then physically.

Sam paused before holding up three fingers.

Nodding, Dean patted the taller’s shoulder, earning a small smile now. So far, so good. It seemed like Sam was really trusting now, or knew Cas and Dean wouldn’t hurt him. Probably both.

“Okay, good job, Sammy. Now, do you remember where you were before?”

Sam nodded, tears streaming down his face. Daddy hurt him, hurt Dean, and left him in the middle of nowhere. He had wandered around for hours, and Sam finally came across somewhere that looked eerily familiar. But he’d never know exactly why.

Coming forward, Castiel wiped the tears from Sam’s face with his thumb, avoiding the scars just in case. “It’s okay, Sam. We’re here to help you. You’re safe here. I promise.” Previously steely blue eyes were unbelievably warm and calming.

“Pwomise?” Sam asked, holding his bunny friend tightly. He was shivering heavily, until Dean came around with a blanket and wrapped it around his brother’s shoulders.

Dean and Cas both nodded, “Promise.”

Yawning, Sam rubbed his eyes with his fist, “I sowwy…”

Furrowing his brow, Dean tilted his head and wondered, “For what?”

“No say pwease and tank yew,” the taller answered. In his books that he used to read with Daddy, all the characters had good manners, so Sam picked that up easily.

Heart aching, Dean smiled as he hugged his brother tightly, trying to choke back a few tears, “S’okay, buddy. No need to say it right now. Let’s just get you into bed, yeah?” Dean placed a hand on Sam’s back, silently checking for any injuries on his brother. It was just his scars it seemed...and whatever happened to his mind. But all of that could wait till tomorrow.

At least Sam had found them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and apparently, over the month hiatus, this fic reached 110 kudos! And it's not even halfway done!  
> That is amazing, lovelies. I cannot thank you all enough. Hugs, handshakes, and kisses for you all.  
> 


	11. Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by the lovely Into_Oblivion: Chubby!Dean eats a lot on his birthday, and feeling insecure/depressed and sad about his weight after. With supportive!Cas and Sam for the win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a chubby person myself, I can tell you that what Dean feels is pretty comparable to what I've felt, so this won't be an inaccurate representation.

When people are introduced to a new environment, everything else changes to adapt; whether it be mentality, emotional capability, or even just the way you smile, but there _is_ a change.

In Dean Winchester’s case: it was his body.

At first, it was just the natural growing softness that happened when he stopped hunting, not running around and chopping off the next monster’s head off. Just everything slowing down, his metabolism, a bit of his energy (coloring and being adorable was exhausting). And muscle grew a little gentler, but still remained under a small layer of pudge. Dean didn’t notice it for a while, let alone cared, because it wasn’t his _job_ anymore to care.

“Hey, buddy. Ready for your birthday dinner?” Sam asked, patting his brother’s shoulder and grinning from ear to ear. He and Cas had been cooking for the majority of the day, making Dean’s favorite foods in abundance.

Looking up, Dean smiled and nodded, clapping his hands, “Weady!” Raising his arms up in the air, the older Winchester wanted to be picked up and carried, as it made him feel special. Dean was dressed in a light green onesie with white stripes, and matching socks on his feet.

Nuzzling their baby boy, Sam carried Dean to the kitchen and sat the green-eyed man in his highchair, ruffling his hair.

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” Castiel cooed, kissing their little one’s freckled cheek, earning him a blush. Sam did the same, kissing the other cheek.

“T’ank yew…” Dean blushed, patting his hands against the highchair tray as Sam tied a bib around his neck. His tummy grumbled, and Dean whined softly, wanting to eat.

Getting lots of food on Dean’s tray, which consisted of spaghetti, chicken, more pasta, and various other things, Cas blushed at knowing the Winchester would love it.

With sauce on his face, Dean devoured the entire meal, still wanting more. It tasted really good, and after all, it was his birthday. “Mowe foo’!” Dean demanded, his tummy growling again.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Sam murmured, depositing some pizza, ribs, chicken nuggets, french fries, and anything else Dean wanted on the tray. It was quite a bit of food, but Dean had a large appetite to accompany it.

Feeling himself get a bit bigger, and his tummy firm under the touch, Dean liked it. A full tummy always made him feel sleepy, but the green-eyed man was still hungry. He whined, reaching for the many pies on the counter, stacked near cookies, cupcakes, and brownies.

Wordlessly, both Sam and Cas brought a bunch of the sweets over, giving them to Dean, and watching the Winchester gobble down every single one. Most people would have told Dean to stop at this point...but Sam and Castiel knew it made him happy, so they were more than ecstatic to keep going.

Burping, Dean blushed, covering his mouth, “‘Scuse me…” His tummy felt large and protruding, giving the former hunter more of a baby-like appearance, and Dean wanted it bigger. But he didn’t know how he’d feel about it after a while…

Once Dean started to yawn, Sam wiped his brother’s face and carried him to the nursery, getting Dean in his crib and covered in warm blankets. “Happy Birthday, buddy…” Sam murmured, kissing Dean’s cheek before leaving the room, making sure the night light was on.

The same process of eating many, many foods until he was stuffed repeated for quite some time, each day resulting in Dean’s frame looking bigger and bigger. His arms were chubbier and had a good bit of fat underneath the upper sections, calves were a bit wider and larger in circumference, and feet looked ever so slightly softer. Dean’s face even looked pudgier, cheeks rounded out and when he looked down, a small double chin was there. And well, his tummy was certainly bigger, round and very soft, Dean’s stomach plopped onto his plush thighs whenever he sat down.

And he hated it.

Obviously, it was a stark contrast to what he looked like a few months ago, where his abs were lean muscle and a distinct jawline prominent on his face, among other things. Now, Dean Winchester was nonetheless _chubby._

“I ugwy…” he mourned one day, sitting alone in his nursery and pulling his shirt up in front of his stuffies. Since Dean didn’t exercise, as baby boys didn’t, his tummy was just plush fat, sticking out and sitting on his sweatpant-covered thighs. He could still throw a stinging punch if he wanted to, or run a mile without a break, but Dean just...didn’t _look_ like he could.

The stuffed animals shook their heads, telling Dean he wasn’t ugly and that he was cute, and that everyone loved him. But the former hunter didn’t believe them, and thought he looked fat and gross. People were gonna make fun of him whenever they went out of the house...pointing at him and calling him a slob and that “he didn’t care enough.” Dean had seen enough of the world to know that.

His Daddies were more than okay with him being like this, not knowing what it did to Dean. They let him eat whatever he wanted, and still said he was their cute baby boy. It helped to some degree, but after a while Dean still felt depressed and insecure. One of the worst parts was how _different_ Dean looked compared to Sam and Cas. Sam still worked out daily, and it certainly showed. And Castiel’s vessel didn’t change no matter what he did, and he was an angel: so that helped.

Seeing his brother sitting in his nursery, shirt pulled up and tears streaming down his face, Sam frowned and kneeled down beside Dean. “What’s the matter, buddy?”

Immediately pulling his shirt back down, Dean shook his head and sniffled, moving away so his back was facing Sam. “Nofin…”

Kissing Dean’s pudgy cheek, Sam smiled sadly, “S’okay, Dean. You can tell me.” Despite being incredibly clever, Sam was also incredibly oblivious.

Deciding it would be better to tell his Daddy, Dean turned back around and pulled his shirt up again, blushing lightly, “Fat...an’ gwoss…”

A sympathetic coo came from Sam’s throat, and he shook his head vigorously, “No, no, baby. You’re not gross or fat.” Sam was the last person to be mean to anyone about their weight. It was just a no-no.

“Yes I am!” Dean yelled, knowing Sam was just lying to make him feel better. Poking his tummy and seeing his finger sink in a bit, Dean burst into tears. He hated this…

Coming into the nursery, Castiel tilted his head to the side as he saw his partner and little one sitting on the floor, with Dean crying and Sam looking utterly distressed. But the angel got the message quickly, and sat down, pulling Dean into his arms despite the Winchester’s protesting.

Kissing Dean’s hair, Cas shushed the younger softly, while Sam did the same, showering their baby in love and support.

Once he got that off his chest, Dean felt a little better and he sniffled, “P-Papa...why gwoss?”

“You’re not disgusting, Dean. You’re very cute and we love you,” Castiel answered bluntly, no evidence of lying for their baby boy to perceive.

Nodding, Sam kissed Dean’s nose, “He’s right, buddy. We love you no matter what. And who cares if you’re chubby? Chubby people are just as cute as anyone else…”

Unable to argue, Dean giggled when Sam tickled his sides, making his tummy jiggle. Maybe he was cute…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two more request slots available! Once those are done, I will delete the request chapter to keep this organized. Thank you all for your amazing requests and everything else! I love all of them, and thanks for all the kudos and amazing comments, it helps soooo much. I love you, you lovely bunch~


	12. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by littlefirefly31: Wincest with mentally-regressed!Dean wanting cuddles from Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone help Sam 2K15.

Sam blushed as he felt Dean press kisses against his cheek, trying not to think of it any other way other than more of a child-to-parent kind of thing. Or adult Dean trying to get back at Sam for something. But it turns out Dean was a pretty affectionate kid with Mom...

“Sammy! Wan’ kissies,” Dean demanded, patting the taller’s chest. See, if Dean _wasn’t_ just mentally a little kid, and just physically, Sam would’ve been more lenient. Actually: no, he wouldn’t have been, because that was just _wrong._ All because of a friggin’ witch, who was irritated because Dean called her minions “little kids who wanted their mommy” and so...she made him think like one.

But it’s hard to give someone kisses when you used to do more than that with them, especially when they think like they’re three. It just felt wrong to Sam, and he was currently trying to keep his blush from getting any more intense. Like...Sam would’ve been into this kind of thing...if Dean was well, _Dean_. Completely twenty-eight year old Dean. Not thinks-like-a-three-year-old Dean.

“I-I...no, Dean. I’m not going to give kisses now,” Sam replied, gulping and earning himself a pout and tear-filled eyes. Oh no.

Getting down on the floor of the Bunker’s library, Dean pulled his knees up to his chest, sniffling. Sammy didn’t wanna give him kissies. That meant Sammy didn’t love him, because Mommy _always_ gave him kissies, even if she was busy or trying to sleep. And Daddy did sometimes too, but not nearly as much as Mommy did, and then he stopped entirely after Mommy died.

 _Nice job,_ Sam told himself, getting off his chair and kneeling down beside Dean, trying not to bang his head under the table again. “Hey, uh, buddy. I’m not trying to be mean, okay?”

Sniffling, Dean looked up with a semi-angry pout on his face, “T’en why no kissies?”

“B-Because...I’m not ready to give kisses yet,” Sam answered, trying his best not to break Dean’s heart again, “A-And...I was going to...make lunch right now.” Good excuse. A for effort.

Nodding, Dean crawled out from under part of the table and hugged Sammy tightly, not wanting to let go.

Awkwardly patting Dean’s back, unused to the automatic affection recently, Sam smiled, “I gotta go make something, buddy. Aren’t you hungry?”

“No,” Dean said quickly. And he wasn’t. Sammy had already given him a snack earlier. His brother was silly and “forgot” stuff like that. That’s why Daddy always told him to look after Sammy, because he needed help.

Blinking, Sam internally sighed at his plan failing. And the oncoming blush returning to his face wasn’t helping either, along with some...unexpected happenings down _there_. “Okay. Then what do you want to do?”

Dean thought for a minute, before grinning, “Wan’ cuddle.” He and Sammy hadn’t cuddled in a while, or forever in fact.

Pulling away from Dean, Sam gave an apologetic smile, “How about later? I-I gotta...take a shower.” Ideally a cold one. And thank every god, goddess, and deity out there that Dean hadn’t noticed anything strange.

Whining, Dean shook his head, “Baf--time later. Wan’ cuddle.” Sammy could just take a bath with him later after dinner time. Those were Dean’s favorite parts of the day, when they shared a bath in whatever motel room they were staying in that night. Even if Daddy didn’t always put bubbles in it, Dean made sure Sammy had toys to play with and got enough washing to keep squeaky clean.

Giving up eventually, Sam sighed and nodded, “Alright. We can, um, cuddle now, buddy.”

“Yay!” the older cheered, getting himself up and toddling to Sammy’s bedroom. It was really big in there, and Dean liked the bed better than his, because it smelled like Sammy. Even if it smelled like old books sometimes. At least they didn’t have a kitty, because Dean was allergic to those.

Unable to hide the adoring smile on his face, Sam followed his brother and got Dean into some more comfortable clothes. Sleeping in jeans, a t-shirt, and a plaid shirt wasn’t too cozy compared to just sweatpants and a sleep shirt.

Sucking his thumb, Dean furrowed his brow as he pointed to Sam’s crotch, “W’at dat?” It looked funny, and was a bulge coming from Sammy’s pants. Hopefully his little brother wasn’t sick or anything…

Blushing from head to toe, Sam just shook his head, “I-It’s nothing, Dean. I promise.” Wanting to just die right then and there, Sam turned around and got into some pajamas of his own, before helping Dean into the bed. Why was this happening to him? At least in the library, Sam had found several books on witch curses, and was on the right track to finding a cure.

Facing Dean, Sam tried desperately to hide the blush covering his face and practically burning it. At least that meant his growing hard-on wasn’t touching Dean entirely. The minute the older fell asleep, Sam would be determined to take a shower and cool off.

But that wasn’t happening anytime soon, as Dean sucked his thumb sleepy and nuzzled his face in Sam’s chest. It was warm under the covers, and the green-eyed man wasn’t planning on leaving Sammy’s bed anytime soon.

“Wuv Sammy,” Dean cooed, taking his thumb out of his mouth and kissing Sam right on the lips, before giggling shyly and a pretty blush covering his cheeks.

Gulping and managing to take a breath, Sam gave an uneasy smile and kissed Dean’s hair, “L-Love you too, Dean…”

Falling asleep, Dean dreamt about having playtime with Sammy again, and more cuddles. He loved his little brother more than anything, and now Dean was sure Sammy loved him back. After all, he gave kissies and cuddles just like Mommy did. And Dean had always been told by Daddy to look after Sammy, and so if Sammy loved him, that meant Dean was doing a good job.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long wait on updates! Life has taken an unwanted turn and I've been really busy these last few weeks. But now I'm on the right track and ready to start writing again. So thank you all for your patience!  
> And, there are no more slots for requests.


	13. Bandages and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Bella: Mentally-regressed!Sammy gets hurt and Dean takes care of him as always, with lots of kisses and cuddles, and Dean remembers taking care of his brother when they were kids.  
> Turned out a bit Wincest-y, apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to listen to music when I write, or else it's not that great as a result, and one song I've been listening to constantly is The Head and The Heart's "Another Story". It was basically my soundtrack for this whole chapter.

Holding his brother’s hand, Dean smiled softly as he helped guide Sam’s clumsy feet along the sidewalk, listening to his brother talk animatedly about a dog he saw earlier this morning. No matter what mental or physical age he was at, at any point in his life, Sam _loved_ dogs. It was both adorable and linear at times, though Dean didn’t care. He used to it after 22 years of being with Sam, and basically raising the kid until he was 18 and packed up for Stanford.

“I-It had lots of fur an’ b-big eyes an’ I gots to pet it an’ th-the owner said I was nice...an’ dhen I--I gots shy…” the taller babbled, a light blush tinting his dimpled cheeks and making the kid look sweeter than any candy ever made.

Dean chuckled, “I can tell, Sammy. You remembered to ask before you pet it, right?” Even if Sam meant no harm whatsoever, it was never a bad idea to make sure you could pet the dog. And some owners were just sticklers and thought something was wrong with Sam, so they said no, frowned in disapproval, and continued walking. The look on Sam’s face, a mixture of sadness and hurt, after it happened never failed to break Dean’s heart.

Nodding, Sam made sure his feet weren’t pointing inwards like they had been recently, and looked at his brother proudly. “Y-Yeah, Dee, ‘course I did.”

“I’m sure you hid your face behind the dog too, huh?” Dean teased, knowing that’s _exactly_ what Sam would’ve done. Domestic canine fur was a decent concealer for that reason.

The younger Winchester’s blush going brighter, Sam caught his brother’s eye and looked away immediately, dimples making deeper indents in his cheeks. “N-No…” he lied, hoping Dee fell for it. It wasn’t his fault the owner of the doggy made him shy.

Wanting Sam to blush more, because it was so cute, Dean kissed the younger’s cheek, practically feeling the heat radiate off his brother after, making Sam a floppy-haired, 6’4” radiator. Success!

Turning his head away from Dean in embarrassment, Sam squealed softly, letting go of his big brother’s hand before running away from the older playfully. It was kind of like tag when they were kids, but well...with kisses. Yeah, a lot of brothers didn’t do stuff like this, but since when were the _Winchester_ brothers like others?

Sam’s feet shuffle-dragged over the pavement, but were fast enough to get ahead of Dean rather quickly.

“Hey, Sammy! Before you run away, you gotta get me first!” Dean called, laughing at how eager the taller was at getting away. Sam didn’t really walk or run like this when he was little, it just how tall and lanky his body was now that screwed it up, as Sam wasn’t used to it in the slightest.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sam turned his head and giggled, before heading back to his brother. But there was a dip in the sidewalk’s pavement, and the taller Winchester’s foot caught on it. Within seconds, Sam tipped as he fell to the ground with a loud _thump._

Green eyes widened and Dean immediately hurried over to his little brother, hoping Sam was okay. “Son of a bitch…” the older brother cursed, kneeling down beside Sam and shushing the younger’s crying. “H-Hey, Sammy. It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Dean cooed, helping Sam sit up and addressing his injuries.

Cheeks a bit scraped up, and the knees of his jeans torn apart and a bit bloody, Sam was more shocked than anything. He was just going to give Dee a kiss and then he fell…

“Hur-Hurts, Dee…” Sam mourned, sniffling and wiping his nose with his sleeve. Tears streamed down Sam’s cheeks, and his floppy hair stuck to his temples and the tops of his cheekbones. His knees were burning, and Sam wanted it to stop. It wasn’t fun anymore, and the hazel-eyed man just wanted to go home.

Dean nodded as he helped Sam up, and let the taller rest against him, “I know, buddy. We’re gonna get back to the motel room, okay? And then I’m gonna patch you up.”

Sitting Sam on his bed, Dean pressed kisses to the younger’s tear-stained cheeks, shushing his whimpers of pain. Grabbing some bandages and alcohol wipes, Dean tugged off Sam’s jacket, shoes, and jeans. Picking out the pieces of asphalt and dirt from the wounds, Dean held his little brother’s hand, “Okay, Sammy. This is gonna sting.” The hunter gulped as he pressed the alcohol wipes to Sam’s injuries, but he had to make sure they were clean.

Biting his lip, Sam winced when the alcohol touched his knees, but didn’t cry anymore. He wanted to be a big boy for Dee. And at least he didn’t lie when he said it was gonna hurt.

“Good boy,” Dean praised once he finished getting the bandages on Sam’s knees and face, and ruffled the chestnut hair in front of him. Dean couldn’t stop brushing butterfly kisses to Sam’s cheeks and forehead, because he just wanted to make sure the childlike man in front of him was okay. And it was just like when they were kids, when Sam was too clumsy in his body and fell and bumped his head constantly. So, Dean would patch him up and give Sam whatever he needed and wanted for the rest of the day, so long as Dad never found out.

Sam blushed at Dee’s praise, and gave a shy smile, “Th--Thanks, Dee…” His brother always took good care of him, and Sam was forever grateful.

Dean shook his head, “No problem, Sammy. Let’s get you into some better clothes.” Getting some sweatpants on the younger’s long legs and some new socks, Dean helped Sam into his bed, as the gauze around the younger's knees prevented Sam from bending them. Climbing in beside his little brother, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and gave him another kiss on the cheek. “Looks like I won tag.”

Giggling and feeling a lot better, Sam shook his head and kissed Dee’s forehead, “N-No. I win.”

Mock-growling, Dean smirked before tickling Sam's sides gently, "You're gonna get it now." 

Squealing and squirming underneath his brother, Sam hid his face behind his hands as Dee pelted him with kisses all over. "S-Stop! No fair!" Dee was stronger than him right now, and it felt like two against one, rather than one on one. 

"Yeah it is," Dean retorted, stopping his tickling but not the kisses and cuddling, "You got me. Now it's my turn to get back at you." After a while, Dean did stop and laid on the motel bed beside Sam, glad his little brother was feeling better. He hated seeing Sam cry, as any one would. 

Wrapping his long arms around Dee, Sam nuzzled the green-eyed hunter before yawning, "Love yew, Dee..." 

Seeing Sam had already fallen asleep within seconds, Dean rolled his eyes fondly, "Love you too, Sammy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! It means so much to me, and it helps me keep going. Please continue to comment what your thoughts are on this chapter~


	14. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Sarah: Jensen being mentally-regressed due to trauma, and a loving, protective Jared doting on him constantly, since they were best of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long wait! I had so much other things to do, but I'm really glad to be back and writing! This was written at 3 in the morning, so if it seems a bit rushed: I sincerely apologize.

Early morning light poured through the windows of their apartment, and Jared was more than elated to start another day taking care of his baby boy. He loved taking care of Jensen, and didn’t think there was anything better in his life.

Years ago, Jensen and him used to be (and still are) best friends. Wherever one went, the other followed immediately, and in school they were troublemakers before Jared joined the debate team and Jensen the cheerleading squad. The two teens would go to every debate and game, and you would’ve thought they were brothers.

Jensen protected Jared from the bullies at school, and always looked out for the younger. He was the other “big brother” Jared had, and hounded him whenever Jared forgot his homework or skipped a debate. The green-eyed cheerleader knew Jared had more potential than anyone he had ever met, and wanted his friend to use it.

But when the bullying moved from Jared to Jensen...things started to change. Jensen would wet himself in the middle of the night when Jared slept over, he grew a little _too_ attached to the old stuffed animals that were hidden away in the linen closet on top of the stacks of blankets, and there were a few times Jared even caught Jensen sucking his thumb. The taller never judged, as he was only concerned for his friend’s safety and well-being.

Although, during high school, Jared couldn’t always save Jensen from the torment, he tried his damned best. He’d write encouraging notes in the older’s lunches whenever Jensen wasn’t looking (“Your mom must’ve written it, dude.), or call him up just to talk (even though they were rarely separated during the 8 and a half hours of school), and there were countless times Jared had gotten into fights with whoever decided to pester his best friend. One time Jared was _this_ close to being expelled because of it.

Then, one day, it became too much, and Jensen just... _snapped_. Right before high school graduation, and they were going to head off to the same college near Dallas, the dark blond burst into tears for hours until he finally said “I don’t wanna be a big boy…” And Jared didn’t make him.

Taking responsibility as Jensen’s sole caregiver and guardian once his parents gave up on trying to make their son “normal” again, Jared moved to a nearby campus apartment and lived there. It wasn’t easy; managing classes and taking care of a little one. Especially when the Padalecki still had two more years to go...but let it never be said that Jared went down without a fight. Besides, a decent job in forensics would pay well, especially when he got higher up.

“Morning, baby…” the younger man cooed, picking Jensen from out of his crib and nuzzling the shorter closely. Since adult-sized cribs were nearly impossible to come by, especially on a student budget, Jared managed to get his friend Misha to make one. In exchange for a mind boggling amount of kale and other...things Jared would rather not talk about.

Jensen blushed, gurgling happily and giving his Daddy a wet kiss on the cheek. He loved Daddy so much, because he made Jensen feel loved and protected, which was just what the green-eyed little one wanted.

Laying Jensen down on a nearby surface in the nursery, Jared unsnapped his baby’s onesie and then his diaper. Jensen was soaked as usual, but that was okay. Kissing the older’s tummy and getting Jensen to giggle, Jared ruffled his hair and taped a new diaper and got the dark blond in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Jensen only wore onesies to bed, as they only had a few, because they were so expensive.

Carrying his little one to the practically miniature kitchen of their apartment, Jared sat Jensen on the counter while he made breakfast, since they didn’t have a highchair either. If finding a crib was nearly impossible, and required other methods, an adult-sized high chair was out of the question for now. But Jensen could sit up on his own pretty well, and was content enough patting the counter and babbling nonsense to himself.

Kissing the green-eyed man’s cheek again, Jared talked to him as he made breakfast, wanting Jensen to feel included in everything they did. “I don’t have classes till 4 today, buddy. So we can watch cartoons for a while, and then we gotta clean up this place. It’s kinda messy…” With textbooks, pens, notebooks, and everything else scattered around, along with the few toys Jensen had, the apartment looked like a tornado had run through it.

“M--Messy,” Jensen repeated, knowing whenever he talked, Daddy’s cheeks did the thing where the little indents happened, and Jensen liked those a lot. It meant Daddy was happy and proud of him. And that made Jensen all fuzzy and bright inside.

Jared grinned, sitting the older in a chair and tying a bib around his neck, ruffling Jensen’s hair and nuzzling him. “Yeah, messy, Jen. Good job!”

Blushing again, and freckled cheeks and nose going pink, Jensen squirmed excitedly in his chair, his tummy growling a bit. But he didn’t mind, knowing Daddy was gonna feed him pretty soon.

Cutting up a piece of scrambled egg, Jared smiled as he held up a fork with some on it, “Okay, baby, open up.” Jensen ate hungrily, his tummy starting to fill up the more the taller fed him. It felt nice, and being fed like this made Jensen feel really special. Daddy did that a lot.

After some time watching cartoons, Jared picked his little one up and sat Jensen on the floor. “Alright. Let’s start with your toys. Can you put them in the bin for me?” the hazel-eyed man asked, knowing Jensen liked to clean up.

Nodding, Jensen crawled around the living room and took a few of his toys, before crawling over to the bin and dumping them inside. Daddy did most of the work though, making sure Jensen didn’t touch the sharp parts on his Legos or hurt himself with the hard wax of his crayons. Or at least that’s what the younger said. It seemed a bit far-fetched to Jensen.

When noon rolled around, they had finished cleaning the apartment to a satisfactory level, and Jared placed his hands on his hips. “We did it, buddy. Good job.”

Jensen bounced on his padded bottom and clapped his hands happily. He and Daddy always got the job done. Just like when they used to go to big boy school and do big boy things. Daddy still did that stuff, but he let Jensen be a little boy. And Jensen couldn’t be happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And requests are still open! So head back to the previous chapter and write in your requests! I'm gonna be taking as many as I can, until no more for this fic at all.  
> Thank you and leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! I love you all!


	15. Trying Your Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentally-regressed!Cas with Daddy!Dean, including a first diaper change, trouble with crawling, and little speech (oh my!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy with family stuff and since school ended almost a month ago, I'm getting into the swing of things! Thank you all for being so patient! I love you all. <3  
> Also, apologies to those of you who had sent in requests a long, long time ago! I'm trying my best to work on them.

“I gotta do this,” Dean told himself, standing in front of the large changing table of the store him and Cas were shopping at. Well, mostly just Dean, because Cas was having too much fun babbling to himself and making spit bubbles. Granted, it was adorable, but Dean would never utter that word unless it was in a teasing manner. Right now it would just be honesty. Pure, unbiased honesty.

Sighing, Dean pulled out the diaper supplies he had already bought and unsnapped Cas’ onesie. The hunter was already blushing furiously, as he hadn’t changed a diaper since taking care of Sam. And that was twenty-something years ago.

Cas remained still on the changing table, looking around the room curiously and babbling nonsense once again. Blue eyes were innocent and adoring whenever they focused on Dean, and it made his heart flutter with something protective and warm.

“D-Da--da,” the angel cooed, kicking his feet lightly as Dean started to clean him up with some wipes. They were cold, but Cas didn’t say anything.

Blinking, Dean’s features broke out into a smile as he snapped up Cas’ new diaper, finally getting passed his initial fears. “Y-Yeah, baby. Dada. Good job,” the younger praised, kissing Cas’ tummy before getting the angel’s onesie back on.

Nuzzling his face into his Daddy’s shoulder, Cas sucked on Dean’s shirt as he was carried out of the bathroom and placed back in the cart. It was filled with diapers, pacifiers, stuffed animals, blankets, soft blocks, and anything Dean would need to take care of Cas. This certainly wouldn’t be easy, but there was nothing the Winchester couldn’t handle. Besides, Cas was a good kid...or angel, rather.

Getting a few more clothes for his baby, as Cas would probably be picky on days when he wanted to wear something; just seemed like something the angel would do, Dean smiled warmly as he saw the older grabbing one of the blankets and cuddling with it. “You like it already, huh?”

Cas nodded, rubbing his face against the blankie and fingers curling around it. It was soft and smelled really nice, and the blue and pink elephant patterns made it even more perfect to Cas. He already found a favorite.

Ruffling the angel’s hair, and making it stick up in several directions, Dean paid for their items and brought the cart next to the Impala. Shopping went really well, and everyone was kind and informative, so Dean wasn’t afraid to come back in the future. Unless of course a fellow hunter saw him, then the green-eyed man would be a bit skeptical to return for a while.

“Okay, buddy. Let’s get home,” Dean grunted, picking the older up and getting Cas in his carseat. It was pretty difficult to pick Cas up, but Dean knew it’d get easier.

Making grabby hands for his blankie, Cas whined softly and pouted, “Bwa-Bwankie…” It was a bit cold in the car, as it was early morning and the sun hadn’t fully risen.

Dean was unable to resist, with those blue eyes and extremely messed up hair, and the hunter grabbed the blanket quickly and handed it to Cas. “Here you go, baby…” he cooed, kissing Cas’ temple and shutting the car door. After getting the rest of their items inside the trunk of the Impala, which still had its’ entire selection of weapons and miscellaneous hunting-related items, Dean got in the driver’s seat and they headed home.

Having another blanket laid out so Cas could have a spot to play on, Dean placed the angel on it before going to unpack the groceries. Thankfully, the space between the living room and the kitchen was unblocked by doors or much furniture, giving Dean a complete view of Cas from where he was standing.

Sucking on a soft block, because he already had lost his paci, Cas didn’t pay attention to the cartoons Daddy put on the TV for him. He wasn’t really interested in all of it at the moment. Instead, Cas saw a cute stuffed bumblebee, and wanted it. But the blue-eyed angel didn’t want to bother Daddy, so Cas got on his hands and knees and started crawling. It wasn’t easy...since his hands were very clumsy and sometimes his knees wobbled. Thought at least Cas was trying.

Looking up from the bag of ice cream and cookies he bought, Dean smiled proudly at Cas trying to crawl, thinking the older looked very cute and independent while doing so. “Keep going, buddy! You’re doing awesome!” the hunter praised.

Giving a gummy smile, Cas babbled happily but wobbled a bit too much and fell back onto the blanket. Sniffling sadly, and making grabby hands for the bee stuffie in front of him, Cas started to cry. He worked so hard to get it…

Dean gave a sympathetic coo and hurried into the living room, not caring if the ice cream melted before he was able to put it in the fridge. Cas was so much more worthy than double fudge ice cream, no matter how good it was.

Pulling his baby boy into his lap, and giving Cas the bumblebee with it’s little sewn smile, Dean kissed the older’s forehead and rocked him back and forth. “It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s got your friend right here…”

Sucking on his new friend’s wing, Cas sniffled and shoved his face in Dean’s neck, a few more tears falling down his cheeks. It just stinks...not being able to move around that well like everyone else could…

But at least Daddy was there to make it all better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! Please, leave as many comments as you can! They really help.


	16. Hide and Seek (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _All 'cause you love, love love_   
>  _When you know I can't love,_   
>  _You love, love, love_   
>  _When you know I can't love,_   
>  _You love, love, love_   
>  _When you know I can't love you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally...I am so...so sorry...  
> I completely abandoned you guys and I promised that I'd come back. I...I don't know how to...whatever. Let's just get to the chapter, yeah?  
> trigger warnings for suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, depression, mental illness, etc.

Today was just a bad day...

Daddy called them "episodes" or "blue days" sometimes, so it didn't sound as bad as "Gabriel wants to die" or "my brother took two hours to get out of bed today." They happened in cycles. Maybe one day a week would be a blue day, or a whole week would be full of bad days and the next two weeks would be "happy days" or "Gabriel smiled."

Gabriel found the journal Cas kept one afternoon, when his brother was out grocery shopping and Gabriel wasn't little that day. And so, the archangel decided to go snooping that day. There was nothing else to do in the house, after all.

Opening Cas' bedroom door and stepping inside, Gabriel looked around to make sure the blue-eyed angel didn't sneak up on him or sense something was up and decided to "check in" on the older. The last time Cas did that, Gabriel was mid-way getting dressed and promptly beat Cas with a pair of folded socks. Well...beat isn't the proper word. More like "attempted to assault." Socks with penguins and snowmen printed on them aren't that fierce of a weapon.

Going through Cas' drawers, Gabriel pulled out shirts, socks, pants, and even the assorted set of neckties the archangel had bought his brother last week; still in the package. If only his brother wasn't so damn attached to that one blue tie Jimmy had on that fateful day...

On the verge of giving up, Gabriel sighed through his nose and was ready to reset everything so it looked perfect, before his fingertips hit a smooth, leather surface. Furrowing his brow, the golden-haired angel picked the object up and inspected it. Said object was a leather bound journal, with an imprint of a feather on the cover. Apparently, Sam had given it to Cas before he moved from the Bunker to stay with Gabriel in a few towns over. God knows why...but Gabriel knew they both enjoyed things like that. Whether it be ancient or recent books or novels, walks, and all of that stuff Gabriel wasn't heavily interested in anymore. But perhaps someday those old passions will resurface.

Prying open the book, he flipped through the first few pages and found nothing, just random doodles Cas did of birds or flowers, and most often bees. Lots...and lots of bees. It wasn't until around the middle of the pages that Gabriel found what he was looking for: 

_3/24/10. I...suppose I hadn't noticed what Gabriel was going through until now._

The archangel felt his blood run cold at the fact that Cas was _writing_ this kind of stuff down to remember it...and from that first date, every journal was almost always a few days apart. 

3/27/10:  _It took almost three hours to get Gabriel out of bed today. Yesterday he was well and fine...maybe it was because I let him stay up past his bedtime the night before. But...I also noticed that his eyes are very tired. Well...I suppose living for so long would make anyone appear "tired."_

_3/30/10:  I found an angel blade under Gabriel's bed. And a note. It wasn't finished._

_4/5/10:  Any time I try to bring up the blade or note, Gabriel acts as if there was nothing there. But even he knows I am not an idiot. He hasn't been "little" in a long time and I am beginning to worry. It makes him happy...it makes him calm. So why would he deprive himself of that? Gabriel does not often deprive himself of many things...as evidenced by his "Trickster" lifestyle. I am at least thankful he stopped doing that._

"But it was so much fun..." Gabriel muses and even though his heart has been heavy with guilt for what he's done to Cas since the beginning of their days...he continues to read.

  _4/9/10: My brother doesn't seem to think I notice the things that he does. Whether it be to start crying in the middle of coloring and pretend it was because Fuzzy said something nice to him. And while Gabriel is dramatic...he is not that dramatic nor emotional. Or last month when I caught him trying to find "candies" in the medicine cupboard. The only medicine that was in there was sleeping pills for when my brother is particularly restless or I need to get him to settle down with a bottle. I thus questioned him about it...but Gabriel insisted a game of hide and seek afterwards and the discussion ended fast. But Gabriel didn't smile when the game ended once I had found him._

_4/10/10: Gabriel drew a picture of himself for me today when I asked him to, along with how he felt that day. Sometimes I've done this in the past to get my little one to say how he feels. The drawing was him frowning and writing that said, "Sad and don't know why."_

_4/11/10: It took two hours to get Gabriel out of his crib today. He argued with me that he was still tired and I soon gave in. Letting him sleep for longer is better than a tantrum or something worse, I suppose._

_In the early hours of the morning, I use the Internet from what Sam and Dean have taught me and tried to find what I should do. It is comforting to know that my brother is not alone in how he feels. But medications and communication between those you care about seem our best bet...maybe I will see if I can find a way to get Gabriel to agree with this and try it out._

The sound of footsteps snapped Gabriel out of his trance, and before he could tuck away the journal back to it's original spot, it was too late. Looking up at the doorway of Cas' bedroom, Gabriel saw his beloved brother with one of the saddest smiles the archangel had ever seen. A smile that said, _"Now you know; and I'm okay with it."_

"I-I...was just looking around, kiddo..." Gabriel smiled nervously, even though there was no possible way out of this. "Heh...you sure know a lot...I mean...this drawing of-of a...bird is pretty...detailed, you know?" And when Cas didn't say anything and looked even sadder, Gabriel felt everything spiraling downward, and the archangel felt tears stream down his face. Internally cursing himself for crying, Gabriel attempted to wipe at his eyes before feeling a hand on his arm.

Kissing his beloved brother and little one's forehead, Cas smiled softly and wiped away Gabriel's tears with a nearby tissue. "It's okay, Gabriel...let it out." 

Breath hitching and a weight going all across his body, Gabriel tried his best to keep his emotions at bay, before they swept over him like a tide. Crying his heart out and sorrowful sobs echoing in the room, Gabriel felt himself being pulled into an embrace. 

"I-I..." the shorter angel started, and resulted in being shushed. He felt awful for being a burden upon Cas, for being sad when he should be happy and smiling, for not getting out of bed when he should, for being jealous when Cas paid attention to other people and not himself, and...just feeling sorry for merely _existing._

"It's okay, little one," Cas reassured, moving Gabriel's hair out of his face and rubbing his back.

And at the simple endearment of "little one," Gabriel felt himself slip into his precious, sickly sweet little space and everything was just a little bit better. While there was still a sense of dread and loathing inside him, and a heavy weight upon every inch of his body...there was the tiniest speck of light inside the darkness.

The archangel's thumb slipped inside of his mouth, and Gabriel felt himself smile at Fuzzy being placed in his arms. Holding the beloved teddy bear, Gabriel nuzzled his friend and held onto him and Cas for comfort. "Th...T'anks, Dahdee..." he mumbled.

"You're welcome, Gabriel. Now...Daddy wants you to cuddle with Fuzzy while I make your favorite: dinosaur-shaped macaroni and cheese with hot dogs, okay?"

A surge of happiness somehow burst through Gabriel at such a small thing...but don't the small things matter the most in the long run?

And so, the little archangel smiled as much as he could, and nodded happily as he toddled over to the couch with Fuzzy in his hand. The teddy bear's little sewn smile was real for only a split second...knowing his friend was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Just...thanks for waiting, you guys.  
>  It's just...this fic is my pride and joy and...it has the most hits and people seem to love it so, so, so much...  
> Over these last few months, I've gone through a lot...and I guess...I'm just really sad and tired all the time? So...I guess this chapter reflects that, since I've always related to Gabriel on few levels...I mean, I know I've had depression since middle school...but I didn't think it'd be this bad. But the good thing is...I'm getting help, you know?  
> Heh...sorry for being so negative and mopey...next chapter will be better. I promise.


	17. First Meetings (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human/No Supernatural!AU where little!Sam and little!Gabriel meeting each other at the park, and having crushes on each other. Cue Destiel in the mix.  
> Sam's little age is 3 and Gabriel's is 4-5.   
> Light up shoes are still the coolest thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again. D:  
> I'm feeling a lot better from last update and these last few months, so hopefully I can update a bit more. <3  
> Thank you to everyone for being so patient and all of those kind messages from last chapter. It means so much to me. It's nice to know even strangers have your back.  
> And I apologize for taking so, so, so long for people's requests to be filled! My creative juice is running low and writing energy is too...but they will be filled! I promise!

The minute Gabriel’s eyes first locked onto Sam Winchester...he fell in love. Truly, and utterly  _ in love. _ Watching Sam play on the swing set, Gabriel’s heart fluttered and his stomach did somersaults...just like the movies said. 

Summoning up the courage to go talk to him, Gabriel saw that Cas was currently talking to someone else, and so Gabriel didn’t bother to ask his little brother and caregiver what he should do to get Sam’s attention. Gabriel was a big boy, he could figure it out on his own. 

In the storybooks Cas would read to him before bedtime, Gabriel remembers that princes always gave the princess flowers or something pretty, because they were pretty and in love. It made a lot of sense to the golden-eyed man, and so he picked a few daisies and violets from near the trees, and made his way over to the swing set. Putting on a cheeky smile that always got him what he wanted, Gabriel hoped this would work and Sam would fall in love with him too. And then they had to get married, because that was the rule.

The park wasn’t very busy, since it was a chilly and cloudy day in late September. Leaves were starting to turn red, orange, yellow, and brown, much to Gabriel’s delight. Fall meant Halloween. And Halloween means candy. Lots and lots of candy.

Laughter filled the air of the park as a few other littles and their caregivers were playing on the slides and monkey bars. It warmed Gabriel’s heart to see people happy. He hoped he’d make Sam as happy as those people were right now.

Finally reaching the swing set, Gabriel looked up as Sam got off the swings. Jumping off with an excited sound, Gabriel’s heart pounded when he saw how tall Sam was. A few inches over six feet, making him half a foot taller than Gabriel himself. Clean, chestnut brown hair reached the tops of Sam’s ears and remained there, and Gabriel thought it was the nicest hair he had ever seen. Besides his own, of course. Hazel eyes shone with kindness and intelligence as well, and Gabriel spotted a little mole on the side of Sam’s nose.

By the looks of the taller man, he was only a few years younger than Gabriel; making him probably twenty to twenty two years old. That was good, because Gabriel didn’t want to marry a baby or some old person. 

“Hi!” Gabriel beamed, introducing himself and looking up at Sam and holding the flowers behind his back. “I’m Gabriel!” 

Sam smiled in return, his dimples showing and giving him the appearance of a total sweetheart. “Hi...I-I Sam.” His voice was music to Gabriel’s ears; sweet and slightly soft, but with a deepened edge to it.

Shuffling his feet, Gabriel pulled out the flowers and gave a cute smile, “These are fo’ you!” His face was blushing brightly and Gabriel’s heart was pounding so fast that he thought it’d burst.

Sam’s smile grew even wider and he took the flowers out of Gabriel’s hand, “T-T’ank yew…” Gabriel was nice, and Sam liked him already, more than he did before. He saw the shorter little playing in the sandbox all alone, and Sam’s heart did a lot of flips. That must be love. Dean knows what love is. He said it’s when you see someone who makes your whole world melt away and your heart beat fast. But he was saying that when talking about a man with blue eyes, and Gabriel has golden eyes. Internally, Sam was happy Dean didn’t have a crush on Gabriel too. 

“Wanna play in the sandbox?” Gabriel offered, praising himself for being so suave and ambitious.

Nodding, Sam followed Gabriel to the sandbox, but not before grabbing his puppy stuffie from the swings. He carried it, Max, everywhere with him. Max was his best friend, besides Dean.

Gabriel wasn’t ready to hold Sam’s hand yet, since that was for when they were married. So he just smiled and the shorter’s eyes widened when he saw that Sam’s shoes lit up with each step. That was so cool!

“Woah...your shoes light up!” Gabriel gasped, making the pair stand still just in front of the sandbox.

Growing a bit shy, Sam looked down at his shoes and held Max to his chest. “Uh huh. Dee got ‘em for me,” he replied.

Sitting down in the sandbox, Gabriel helped Sam sit as well, “Let’s build a sandcastle!”

The two quickly got to work on making the best sandcastle ever, Sam grabbing flowers and twigs to decorate, and Gabriel being the architect and constructing everything else. They talked about everything, from their brothers to dogs(Sam loved them  _ a lot _ ) to Halloween (Gabriel wants to go as a pirate and Sam doesn’t want to go since he didn’t have friends, but Gabriel convinced him to) and all sorts of things little boys talk about. 

Hearing talking, Gabriel frowned when he saw Cas kissing another boy. That was his little brother! Even if Cas took care of him, Gabriel was still ever protective of Cas, and that would never change. Standing up from the sandbox, Gabriel stomped over to the pair and shouted, “Hey! Get away from my little brother!” 

Stopping his kiss just as things were getting good, Dean turned his attention to Cas’ older brother who was hurrying over with a sharp expression on his face. “Uh...hi, Gabriel,” Dean said, before he was jabbed in the chest with a finger.

“Leave Cas alone! H-He’s not supposed to be with boys unless I say so!” Gabriel retorted, expression turning from angry to confused when Sam hurried over.

“Dee!” Sam squeaked, hurrying over to give his big brother a hug. The whole time at the park, Dean said he was going to keep an eye on Sam while he talked to someone. And to Sam, that was a long time of little interaction with his beloved brother. 

Ignoring Gabriel’s sour face, Dean smiled as he gave Sam a hug in return, “Heya, Sammy. You having fun?” 

“Uh huh,” Sam nodded, giving a sweet smile and pointing to Gabriel, “M-Me an’ Gabwiel pwayed in the sandbox an’ he gave me fwowers.” Showing the little bundle of daisies and violets, Sam looked as happy as a clam.

Smirking at this, Dean turned back to Gabriel and chimed, “So...you like my little brother huh? And I can’t be with your little brother?”

Realizing his mistake and slight hypocrisy, Gabriel sputtered, “I-It different!” Hearing Cas laugh beside him, Gabriel crossed his arms in front of his chest, despite Dean ruffling his hair.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just be good to Sam,” Dean grinned, “Or else.” 

After the one-sided animosity between Gabriel and Dean was cleared up, Sam and Gabriel played for a little longer before the sun had started to set. Neither little one had confessed their love just yet...but that was for another time.

“Am I gonna see Sammy again?” Gabriel asked, holding Cas’ hand as they headed home. He’d be so sad if he couldn’t see his love again.

“We will, Gabriel. I promise,” Cas answered, pulling out his phone from his pocket and texting Dean, asking for when a play date should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and/or give a kudos if you haven't! It means a lot. :D


	18. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by ereynolds: As they start to shoot Season 2, Jared keeps messing up everything, lines, positions, etc. Stress happens, and Jared starts regressing at the worst times. Cue Jensen finding out as they move in together, and helps his friend out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long haitus, everyone! I start school in a week and a half, but I'm also moving into my own room, so I'll have a lot more privacy to sit down and write more! Check in the notes below for a surprise!

It started two weeks into filming.

Jensen didn’t notice it at first, the small whimpers that escaped Jared’s mouth whenever the director scolded him for being in the wrong spot, or corrected the taller’s lines when they were  _ just _ off. He didn’t notice the way Jared started to appear smaller in front of the higher ups, unconsciously moving his hands to hold his long arms. And, he  _ especially _ didn’t notice the first time Jared wet himself in his trailer...

“So, yeah, we’re just gonna have to schedule the next event somewhere else, if the location doesn’t work out for everybody,” Jensen said, flipping through a magazine and silently laughing (paired with minor internal grumbling) at how small they make him appear next to Jared. There was only a three-inch height difference between them! And the page made it look like six inches at  _ least. _

Absently biting at the skin around his thumb, something only  _ Sam _ did, Jared nodded minutely, “Y-You think we can do that?” It was different to change the days of a con, but the  _ location _ ? Just wait for the bomb to drop…

Jensen looked up at the question and gave a small smile, “I think so. I’d rather have it somewhere that everyone can come, not just the few lucky ones.” That didn’t seem fair to Jensen, as it excluded the people with less money not able to get a plane ticket and the whole works, instead of just having the location somewhere easily accessible from most places in the country within a reasonable price and time. Granted, the United States was pretty large, but there had to be a happy medium, right?

It was quiet in the trailer after that, just the sound of flipping magazine pages, and the TV playing something no one cared about up above. But after a while, Jensen heard a hissing sound and perked up, “You hear that?”

But Jared was gone the minute the hissing started, and locked himself in the bathroom, not answering when Jensen called his name. Furrowing his brow in concern, Jensen got up from his seat and knocked on the trailer’s bathroom door, “Hey, Jare. You alright?” The green-eyed man didn’t receive an answer, and kept knocking for ten minutes before he finally gave up. Maybe Jared just...needed privacy? Some of the girls in the magazines were pretty hot; that might be it. So Jensen shrugged and said, “I’ll be back on set. Come back when you’re done.” 

It was nearly half an hour before Jared came back to filming the taller’s cheeks flushed a bright pink and a look of shame on his face, and the director wasn’t happy. It brought the day’s schedule back quite a bit, and everyone now had to work longer. All because of Jared.

Of course, Jared knew that fully well and bit his lower lip as a few tears pooled in his eyes. It was all of his fault, all because he had been a baby and wet himself. But no one else knew that but him, even if a few crew members noticed that Jared changed from dark denim pants to light blue ones.

As they filmed another scene, Jared kept messing up his lines, the anxiety and stress of all his previous mistakes so far getting to him. “I-I...uh…” he started, before an aggravated “CUT!” was shouted and the camera crew departed. The hazel-eyed man’s ears burned with a blush and shame crept up his spine like spiders.

“Jared, what is going on with you?!” the director asked, face twisted in annoyance that nothing was going smoothly today. “Usually you’re perfect! Is something going on?”

Looking down at the ground for a second, and then turning to see Jensen’s worried face, Jared quickly turned his face back to face the director. “N-No...I...not feewing too good, I fink…” Why is he talking like a little kid? In the corner of his left eye, Jared could see Jensen’s confused face at his friend’s unusual speech.

The director sighed and motioned for the remaining people in the room to clean up.. “Well...we’ll start filming again next week, okay? Normally I don’t do this...but just try and get your act together in the meantime. And...don’t baby talk either. It might be cute with your mom, but not me, got it?” 

More tears starting to pool in Jared’s eyes, he nodded briskly as everyone left, leaving him and Jensen alone on set.

Before Jensen could even attempt to comfort his best friend, Jared was out the door and already in his car to drive to their apartment. Hurrying to his own car, Jensen quickly followed behind and pulled into their driveway minutes after Jared.

Practically flying up the stairs and through the hallway of the apartment building, Jensen opened up his and Jared’s apartment at the far end. Jared was nowhere to be seen, other than his shoes haphazardly discarded to the side. Quiet sobbing could be heard from Jared’s bedroom, and Jensen’s brow furrowed in worry as he came over. “Jared?” Jensen called, opening up the door and coming in.

Jared as curled up on his bed, apparently not hearing Jensen come in over his own crying. A pacifier with a cartoon puppy printed on it was currently in the taller’s mouth, bobbing up and down with each whimpering cry.

A bit shell shocked by seeing something so infantile in his friend’s room, Jensen’s eyes skimmed over to what Jared was holding in his arms. It was a little, slightly beaten up teddy bear made out of quilted fabric. Even Jensen had to admit it was a cute teddy bear.

“J-Jared?” Jensen repeated, snapping his friend out of his stupor and making the taller stand up in a flash. 

Ripping the pacifier from his teeth, Jared’s face was now a deep red as he tried to explain. “I-I…” he started, before bursting into tears of shame. Jensen knew his biggest secret: that his best friend had a thing for being a little kid. For pacifiers, soft blankets, stuffed animals, cartoons...hell, even  _ diapers _ . Fear pooled in Jared’s stomach as Jensen just stood there, trying to process what just happened.

Not understanding what in the hell was happening, but knowing his friend needed comfort, Jensen pulled the taller into a big hug, rubbing the top of his back and shushing him. “Hey, it’s okay, Jare. You know you...you don’t have to hide anything from me, right? We’ve all got our little secrets and stuff. It could be worse...you could’ve been a serial killer for all I know.”

That let out a tiny, adorable giggle from Jared that warmed his friend’s heart. “Y-Yew...yew pwomise you’re not mad?” the hazel-eyed man whispered, trembling a bit from the remnants of fear and anxiety. “Y-Yew not gonna weave?”

Jensen smiled and shook his head, “Course not, this doesn’t change anything, man. ...I mean...I have no idea what any of this stuff means...but I guess that just means we’re gonna have to talk about it.”

Relief flooding through his system like a broken dam, Jared smiled brightly for the first time in these last few hellish days. However, Jared did want to hide when Jensen found all of his adult onesies and started sorting through them to wash later.

“Seriously, Jare? You’re still into Carebears?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN!!  
> Leave a comment below saying what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters! Just be cautious and know that I will not do any het pairings, sexual age-play, or anything to do with scat and other gross stuff. Also, please know that it takes me a long time to get in a writing mindset and so it might take a while for your request to be filled. But I always keep them stored on my computer. <3


	19. Loyalty and True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Normandiesh: Little!Sam and Little!Dean fic, where they go to park t while Gabe and Cas are distracted by some "adult stuff" (work calls or something) and some older kids (like 5-7 yr olds) starts bullying and/or insulting Sammy, because they think he's gross or something even though he asked nicely for them to play with him and Sammy starts crying. Cue Dean to save Sammy from bullies and make him feel better. Of course Cas and Gabe finds out what happened when they come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love anything protective!Dean, so I love this request.  
> In other words, I become Dean and promptly beat up the Sam haters.

They had been waiting for a trip to the park for ages. Dean had wanted to go to play on the new swing sets that had been built, while Sam had merely wanted to go because Dean wanted to. That and monkey bars were  _ awesome _ and widely underappreciated in Sam’s opinion. Sure, swings and slides were fun. But monkey bars? Those topped everything.

And so, even while they were busy with angel business and Heaven crap, Gabriel and Castiel were more than happy to let their little ones have fun at the park for the day. They had told their celestial friends up above where to meet them and at what time. Sam and Dean were fine on their own without too much supervision anyways.

“Alright, you two. Have fun and no PDA!” Gabriel called after they arrived at the park, the warm April morning clear and bright above their heads. The park was fairly large and new, buzzing with excitement as people went to and fro in glee. Even the new buds on the trees were just as excited, bright green and ready to open. 

“Stay where we can see you, little ones,” Cas called, worried about them being on their own for more than five minutes, even if the brothers were together constantly. The blue-eyed angel loved taking care of Sam and Dean more than anything, and it showed in his compassion and worry for them. It even made Gabriel feel things.

Dean stuck his tongue out at Gabriel as the archangel and waved to Cas s the two angels headed off to speak with someone from Heaven. That was boring adult stuff that Dean had no interest in. All he cared about was swing sets and Sammy at the moment. “Kay, Sammy. Weady?”

Holding his big brother’s hand, Sam smiled widely and nodded as they both toddled over to the swings. While the younger Winchester wasn’t as fond of them as Dean was, he was more than happy to go there. Besides, Dean was older and that meant he got to pick where they went first. “Dhen monkey bars!” 

Giggling like mad, Dean nodded as they went over to the swings and hopped onto the closest one that was available. Squealing and having fun already, Dean kicked his legs out and the green-eyed man started to go higher and higher in the air. He smiled as he watched Sammy from below, seeing his little brother’s hazel eyes sparkle with glee and love. It made Dean’s day so much better already.

Waiting for his turn on the swings, Sam waited beside the structure and smiled as a group of older littles arrived. They were dressed a bit differently than the brothers: wearing sneakers with laces instead of velcro, and also weren’t sucking their thumbs as Sam was doing. They seemed nice, however. 

None of them paid any attention to Sam and just ignored him as they looked up to Dean still high up on the swings. “Hey! You wanna play hide an’ seek with us?” One called, a scrawny young man with bright hair and narrow facial features. 

Sam watched as a thoughtful expression crossed Dean’s face before shaking his head, “No thanks!” The swings were too much fun and Dean was eager to push Sammy on them after.

“Can I pway?” the taller Winchester asked, thinking hide and seek sounded fun and that way maybe Dean would want to play as well. It wouldn’t be much fun if only one of them played with other people. Last time Sam played with other kids Dean had thrown a tantrum and cried for an hour, saying his little brother loved other people more. So now, Sam tried to subtly convince Dean to play with others too now.

The young man in front of him gave Sam a disgusted look and shook his head, “No way. You’re too big an’ tall. You’d be too easy to find! And you’re too little to even count to ten, I bet.”

“Yeah! And you’re ugly, only girls have their hair as long as yours!” Another little cried, another man far shorter than the previous and wider. He had barely came up to Sam’s chest. 

The harsh words immediately going to Sam’s heart, the taller whimpered and tears soon sprung into his eyes. Cas had always told Sam that mean words were just wasted air, but they still hurt. “I-I not ugly…” he sniffled, hearing Dean skid to a stop on his swing and get off of it. Even though he was trying to be tough for his big brother, Sam soon burst into tears and felt awful. Every time Dean call him pretty...was it a lie?

His body heated up with anger, Dean glared at the others and his fists immediately clenched up. “Hey! Nobody hurts my Sammy…” he growled, pouncing onto one of the men and promptly started to beat him up. Dean was never going to let  _ anyone _ hurt Sam like that. Never.

Still crying his heart out, Sam tried telling Dean to stop hurting the other kids, but his words were caught in his throat. The bullies broke up the fight and tugged their beat up member away from Dean, who was currently yelling all the bad words that Cas and Gabriel taught them to never say when little. All Sam could think was that now Dean owed a lot of money in the swear jar. 

Coming over to his little brother, Dean had a scratch on his face but was otherwise unscathed. The bully really had only bark but no bite.

“Sammy? Yew okay?” Dean asked worriedly, checking Sam for any injuries even though he knew there were none. He kissed the taller’s forehead as Sam’s cries diminished to whimpers and soft sniffles.

“Uh huh…” Sam nodded, wiping at his eyes and snot dripping from his nose onto the green grass below. “...Dee? Am-Am I ugly an’-an’ too tall?”

Big, deep green eyes were full of disbelief and adoration as Dean quickly shook his head and pulled Sam in for a hug. “No, Sammy. You’re the prettiest an’ I like dat yew are tall. Yew are my sunshine! Big an’ pwetty,” Dean smiled, trying to get his love to be happy again. His world was so gray without Sam’s smile.

A dimpled smile now on Sam’s face, he giggled and nuzzled into Dean’s neck as they continued to hug. “T’anks, Dee...can we go see Dahdee now?” The older Winchester nodded as he took Sam’s hand and they headed back over to where Cas and Gabriel currently were. On their way there, Dean saw the group of bullies and stuck his tongue out at them as they were being scolded by their respective caregivers. Serves them right.

Seeing the scratch on Dean’s face as his babies came over, Cas immediately stood up from the park bench and hurried over. “Dean? What happened, did you fall?” 

Explaining what happened, Dean’s tone was one of pride as he described how he saved Sammy and took care of the bullies. That was his job after all, to take care of Sammy.

Gabriel laughed after hearing the story, and even more so at Cas’ mortified expression that someone had the audacity to actually get in a fight with Dean over Sam. Specifically hurting said younger Winchester. The raven-haired angel also declared he was going to call the caregivers and tell them to punish their little ones more severely, along with apologize to Sam next time they saw him.

“Alright, you two, let’s go to the monkey bars now. That’s probably what Sam’s been wanting this whole time, right, kiddo?” Gabriel remarked, ruffling the hazel-eyed man’s hair.

“Uh huh,” Sam nodded, eyes bright as he grabbed onto Dean’s hand one more time and hurried over to the play set again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved this chapter, please leave a comment down below and leave a kudos if you haven't already! I'd mean the world to moi.


	20. All Better Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by melissa: Little!Jensen gets a boo-boo and wants all-better kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, lovelies! I hope 2017 will be a better year for all of us! I hope you had a good time this holiday and stayed safe. <3

“Ahdee!” Jensen called, prying himself up using the bars of his crib and peeking over the edge. The nursery was void of light, apart from the pastel blue, crescent moon nightlight that Jensen had demanded be put in there- What if the Boogeyman got him?- was the green-eyed man’s defense and ultimately put Jared at his guilt ridden demise as the taller gave in before tossing the expensive nightlight into their shopping cart two weeks ago. 

Earning no response, Jensen huffed in frustration as he called again, “Ahhdeee!” The baby needed a change, his soiled garment sagging beneath him as he sat on his knees. And not just a change, Jensen also wanted another bottle. Those things didn’t satisfy a grown man for eight plus hours; regardless of what claims the companies made. 

The nursery was quiet again and the only sounds remaining were the faint ticking on the yellow Winnie the Pooh clock hanging above the crib and Jensen’s breathing. Jared was a heavy sleeper...so Jensen was going to have to get Daddy the hard way. Through determination and using his feet.

Laying on his side, Jensen suck an arm through the crib bars and fumbled around for the lock. Finding it a few moments later, Jensen grinned to himself as he managed to unhinge the simple device within seconds. After this, Jared was probably going to have to get a better crib lock, especially if someone in a two year old headspace was able to figure it out.

Pulling down the creamy white bars of the crib, Jensen swung his legs over and planted his sock-clad feet onto the ground. The navy blue carpet was soft under his toes, and Jensen sighed happily before struggling to stand up and toddle a few steps. Usually Daddy carried him, and Jensen usually crawled otherwise. But crawling in the dark didn’t sound like a very fun idea, so toddling seemed like the safest option in the shorter’s opinion. 

Sucking his thumb, Jensen put one foot in front of the other as he made his way to the nursery’s doorway. So far, so good. The pathway was clear of Jensen’s numerous stuffed animals and toys, who were all either in his toy chest or piled up in his crib to keep Jensen company at night. He was Daddy’s little boy after all, and deserved the best.

The hallway was dimly lit from the lamp located in the living room, and Jensen navigated to the farthest room to the right, which was the master bedroom that he and Jared shared. Feet uncoordinated, Jensen kept himself steady by keeping a hand onto the wall beside him. His diaper was starting to chafe and a rash would form pretty soon, so Jensen needed to hurry or else he’d be in trouble.

Stopping just inches behind Jared’s doorway, Jensen giggled at how clever and sneaky he was. He was able to get out of the crib all by himself without Daddy’s help! Of course, Jensen knew that he would be badly punished for breaking a rule, but he didn’t care at the moment. The light brunet’s bottom was starting to sting and burn, along with his stomach growling as well.

In the middle of their king sized bed, was Jared sprawled out and snoring loudly. No one he couldn’t hear Jensen’s cries if he had been snoring this whole time. The guy was practically a living bear at this point, deep in hibernation.

Taking a step forward, Jensen felt his head collide with the edge of the doorway, slamming against it with a hard  _ thunk _ . Pain blossomed in the middle of his forehead, making Jensen whimper and burst into tears. “O-Owie!” he cried, hands going to his head to cover the pain.

Eyes fluttering open, Jared heard his baby crying and immediately jumped out of bed. Not expecting Jensen to be so close, Jared took a step back and flicked on the lights. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he cooed, voice deeper with sleep as he came over to put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders.

“H-Hur’s!” Jensen whined, holding his head and sobbing wholeheartedly. It wasn’t so much the pain anymore as it just caught him off guard.

Getting Jensen’s hands away from his forehead, Jared saw a red bump start to form along with a small cut. “Let’s go get you patched up, buddy. And then we’ll figure the rest out, okay?” 

Nodding, Jensen sniffled miserably as Jared escorted him to the bathroom, cleaning the small cut and putting a Batman band-aid over it. Jared saw how soaking Jensen’s diaper was, and laid the shorter onto the floor to change him. “I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier,” Jared apologized, after getting Jensen to explain the reason why he had gotten out of his crib in the first place. Blowing a raspberry on his baby’s tummy, Jared beamed with the shorter giggled softly and dressed him again. 

“Okay, let’s go get you a bottle,” Jared chimed, picking Jensen up and carrying him to the kitchen. Sitting his baby on the counter, Jared dug through the fridge and looked up when he heard his little boy whining, “What’s going on?”

Jensen pouted and pointed to his band-aid, “Ahdee! Kisses!” How could Daddy forget all better kisses?! Those were the best kisses! Jensen was insulted. 

Getting the message, Jared nodded slowly and laughed as he covered Jensen’s forehead in gentle kisses, not wanting to press too hard on the wound. Hearing his baby hum in content, Jared let go as he picked Jensen up again to feed him a bottle. “Open up, buddy.”

Latching onto the bottle, Jensen felt his pain subside as he greedily sucked the bottle, letting the formula fill up his tummy. All better kisses really did work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: listening to j-pop really helps my creativity! I've been listening to Miliyah Kato's "Baby Love" a lot. :D


	21. Sweet Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot in their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 2nd anniversary of this fic! Thank you all so much for supporting me over these last two years, and I hope the next will be even better. This fic is my pride and joy and I hope you all love it as much as I do.
> 
> Here is a [link](https://www.poll-maker.com/results938861x150244CC-39#tab-2) to the results of the poll.

Sleep had never been as good as it was now.

Plagued with nightmares of the sins of their pasts, and dealing with the newfound stress of their transition into early retirement...being thirty and thirty-four was pretty early for ending a hunting career, or any career for that matter. Sleep had been a prized gift since that fire in November that came all too rare and all too harsh.

But resting on a fluffy king sized bed, with a human-sized and shaped leech clinging to him, Dean hoped every morning from now on would be like this. If only he knew now that would be the truth. 

Rubbing away at the disgusting and sharp crust forming on his eyes, Dean groaned softly as he moved his head to see what the clock read. 8:03 AM, a little too early for Dean’s liking but already he was too awake to go back to sleep. Sunlight streamed through the cream-colored curtains of their bedroom, landing on the sleeping partner beside Dean. 

Smiling tiredly, Dean tried to untangle himself from Sam’s grip on him, but ultimately failed and decided to just lay in bed until the younger woke up. The only sound in their bedroom was the quiet breathing of both siblings and gentle sucking on the pacifier Sam had in his mouth, adorned with a print of Tigger from Winnie the Pooh on it.  

With their new civilian life came a new addition to their relationship: a section away from romantic while still holding some elements to it (even little Sam would grow fussy without affection and even Dean craved it tenfold). Sam never knew that he had a headspace where he would regress into a toddler-like mindset, and Dean also never knew how even more protective and loving he grew of Sam when this happened. They were already soulmates and lovers...and this helped them bond so much more.

Coming out of his mild daydream, Dean glanced over to see Sam’s eyes starting to open; adorably confused and full of innocence. 

“Hey, Sammy…” Dean murmured, voice rough with sleep as he went underneath the covers to cuddle his brother. The blankets curled around them and Dean smiled as Sam nuzzled into his chest.

“Hi, Dee…” came the response, Sam’s voice small and a bit muffly from sleep and the pacifier still in his mouth. It was so warm under all the blankies and Dee cuddling him, that Sam wanted to stay here forever. And he wasn’t so used to such a comfortable bed, accustomed to the scratchy, broken motel beds he had slept on for so long. 

They remained in their comfort for a little longer, until Dean decided to do a diaper check, sneaking under the covers and earning a giggle from Sam. “You’re soaked, buddy. Did you drink the whole ocean while I was asleep?” Dean teased, looking up and kissing the taller’s nose after Sam had taken his pacifier out.

A little shake of the head was Dean’s answer, accompanied with a dimpled smile, pink cheeks and soft, “...No…” Of course he hadn’t drank the ocean! Sam was sleeping with Dee the whole time! His big brother was so silly, but that’s what made Dee so fun.

“I think you did,” Dean smirked, moving the covers and getting Sam to lay onto his back, before grabbing the supplies in the nearest drawer to their shared bed. Tugging up Sam’s t-shirt; which happened to be an old Jimi Hendrix one of Dean’s, the elder brother blew several raspberries on Sam’s stomach. Happy, bright giggles filled the room as Dean quickly got to changing the horrendously soggy diaper. 

Tossing the garment into the trash can across the room, and successfully making the shot, Dean grinned from ear to ear, “You see that, Sammy?” he boasted, pulling the younger’s sweatpants up to cover his diaper and rolling back onto his side of the bed. 

“Uh huh!” Sam cooed, “Dee maded it!” Wiggling until he sat up, Sam grabbed at the blankets and wrapped himself back in them. They were so warm and even though he was having fun, Sam wanted to remain in bed. Popping his pacifier back in his mouth, Sam cuddled on Dean’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was strong and even...something Sam was so afraid of hearing different. 

Dean kissed Sam’s soft, fluffy hair and looked at the clock again: 8:27 AM. It was almost time to start breakfast. When he was little, Sam needed a routine, something to keep him from not eating or staying up at ungodly hours. In other terms: the things he would do when he was bothered by nightmares of Hell and trying to manage them. Healthy management of issues is not a Winchester trait. 

“...I think it’s time to go make breakfast, baby,” Dean suggested, gently moving Sam off of his chest and getting up to change into new clothes. A whine was Dean’s answer and he shook his head fondly as he dug through his closet to find a pair of jeans and a freshly washed, forest-green henley. “I’m gonna go change and then you’re gonna get up, okay?”

A few minutes passed and by the time Dean was changed and back into the bedroom, Sam was sitting up on the bed with a pout barely hidden by his pacifier. The taller was sucking on it with subtle irritation, clearly not happy with leaving his blanket nest.  But when he saw Dean come back in, Sam’s pout was gone and now he looked a bit happier. 

Helping Sam up, Dean wrapped an arm around the taller’s waist and kissed his cheek, “Alright, Tigger. Let’s go find somethin’ to eat.” The baby’s steps were wobbly from his mindset, but Sam had decent balance when little. Sam giggled at Dean’s remark and shook his head, letting his pacifier fall out of his mouth and dangle from its’ clip, “I not Tigger, Dee! He jumps aroun’ all da time.” 

“When you eat candy, you act like him,” Dean replied, getting both of them in the kitchen and having Sam sit down in a chair. There were a few toys placed on the kitchen table, so the younger could keep himself occupied while Dean cooked. Pulling out eggs, veggies, and cheese, Dean decided to make an omelette for both of them. Besides, he’s been wanting to test out those egg molds to make them into shapes for his baby brother.  Taking out a sippy cup of juice from the fridge, Dean placed it next to Sam and gave the taller a kiss before getting to work.

Coloring on paper, Sam decided to draw a picture of him and Dean. Drawing a large, yellow sun in the corner of the paper, Sam also drew a few red and pink hearts with words like “Dee” and “puppies” on them. He grabbed a black crayon to draw two stick figures: one taller one for him and a shorter one for his older brother.  Using a bright green crayon, Sam drew eyes on Dean’s figure and smiled. Dee’s eyes were so pretty. 

“Dee? I don’ wanna change afta bweakfast,” Sam commented, tongue poking out between his teeth as he painstakingly drew little flowers on the bottom of the paper. 

“Change what?”

“Cwo’es,” Sam answered, as if it was completely obvious.

“...You’ve been wearing my shirt since breakfast yesterday, Sammy. I think you need to change,” Dean advised, pouring the egg mixture into the molds before adding a layer of veggies and cheese, before pouring the last layer of egg on top. Hopefully these turned out alright…

A whine escaped Sam’s mouth, and he held onto his shirt with one hand as if it was going to be ripped from him right now. “Wanna wear it…” 

“You can wear another shirt of mine. I have a bunch of them.”

“But this one comfy…” 

“...How about if you change, you can wear my shirt AND one of my hoods? The really big gray one I know you like,” Dean negotiated, flipping the omelettes over. He really didn’t want a tantrum right now.

There was a pause in the air as Sam pondered over that, before nodding, “Otay.” 

Finishing up the cooking, Dean plated their food and moved Sam’s toys away from him. “Alright, buddy. Hopefully this tastes okay,” Dean said, sitting next to his sibling and squeezing his hand under the table. 

Looking at his plate, Sam giggled and smiled as he saw what shape the omelettes were: a heart, a dog, and even a star. “It pwetty, Dee!” he answered, nuzzling his big brother and grabbing his fork. 

Before the younger could even hold the entire utensil, Dean smirked and took it away from him, “Let me do it, buddy. I like that shirt and I don’t want it stained. Besides, you’re too little to do stuff like that.”

Puffing his cheeks out in a pout, Sam shook his head, “I big! I can do it, Dee!” Lately, Sam had confessed that when he was little, he felt like he wasn’t the “proper” little, so to speak. He thought he was too tall, too big, and too  _ everything _ to be good enough for Dean. And the elder Winchester was determined to break that into thousand pieces and sweep it away. 

“Why can’t I do it for you?” Dean asked, faking a pout and distracting Sam with it while he untangles the chestnut-haired man’s fingers from the fork. Sam didn’t resist and let Dean take it, only releasing a small huff from his mouth. 

“Otay…” Sam pouted, opening his mouth when Dean took off a small piece of the food to feed him. His cheeks were pink and Sam wasn’t entirely sure what to do with this new information. Did Dee really think he was that little? 

Praising his little brother every time he took a bite, Dean smiled adoringly as he watched Sam wiggle in embarrassment. But the good kind of embarrassment. Like...when you realize you’ve liked something for so long and it likes you too. “You’re doing awesome, Sammy,” Dean murmured, kissing his brother’s cheeks and watching him blush more. “...Last week you didn’t eat a thing,” was the small whisper he added, enough so Sam could barely hear it. 

After breakfast, Dean did the dishes quickly before holding Sam’s hand and tugging his brother back to their bedroom. Sitting Sam on the bed, Dean grabbed another t-shirt of his (an old Led Zeppelin one that had definitely gone past its’ days), a hoodie that was three sizes too big on both him and Sam, new sweatpants, and a pair of fuzzy socks located in the single drawer dedicated to Sam’s little clothes. Dean insisted on buying more, but Sam prefered Dean’s clothes to wear when he was little. 

Kneeling on the floor in front of Sam, Dean tugged down the old sweatpants Sam wore, tossed them away, and quickly tugged up the new pair to Sam’s waist: making a trail of kisses from the taller’s navel to the tip of his chin. Smiling at hearing a stream of beautiful giggles, Dean replaced the t-shirt Sam was wearing (slightly still covered in crumbs from breakfast) with a new one. 

Getting the fuzzy socks ready, Dean noticed Sam wiggled again as he slipped the socks over the taller’s feet. Light colored and unbelievably soft, they could make even a giant feel like a small person. In this case, a 6’4” giant. 

Lastly, Dean let Sam put the hoodie on his own, watching the hazel-eyed toddler swim in it and make soft happy noises. Dean had taken off Sam’s pacifier clip, only to put it back on the inside of the hoodie. “You look like you’re gonna get lost in the thing, buddy. You are small,” Dean smiled, helping Sam get his arms through the sleeves that reached halfway past his fingers. Once the hoodie was on and situated, Sam smiled shyly as he popped his pacifier in his mouth. 

He felt so small and Dee was being really protective (or even more so, would be the correct term). Maybe Sam wasn’t too big to be little. He was fine just the way he was. 

Those thoughts were quickly interrupted by Dean picking him up as if Sam weighed nothing, before carrying him bridal style out of the bedroom, fuzzy socked-feet dangling adorably.

“...Dee? Where goin’?” Sam asked curiously, clinging onto his big brother like a lifeline and nuzzling into his neck.  

“We’re gonna go cuddle on the couch, Sammy. And I have to hold you like this the whole time, or you’ll slip through the cushions because you’re so tiny.”

The immediate blush and shy smile that was Dean's answer was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed. :)


	22. Author's Note

I'm sorry to say this story might be on a hiatus until summer. Once again, my mental health is on a downward's spiral and also life itself is getting in the way. May the second anniversary chapter (previous to this one) keep you entertained until this story's return. 

I'm really sorry about this and there's nothing more I want than to make you all happy, but if I wrote anything for this story it would be a sad mess aka based upon my mindset at the moment; and I'm not putting anyone through that.

Thank you all for your support and I'll see you soon.


	23. You Really Need It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Sherlocksbeehive: Little Dean fighting his headspace, and Daddy!Cas ready to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've arrived earlier than planned, my dears! Thank you so, so, so much for all of your lovely comments and support. I am not deleting that note just so I can keep all of them, hehe. 
> 
> Again, you all are so sweet and I hope you stay with me.

“Little one, you need a nap. You’ve been grumpy since this morning,” Castiel reasoned, arms at his sides in mild defeat.

“Not little, Cas. Weave me alone, alright?!” Dean snapped, voice rough and cold despite falling into his headspace already, before getting up from the table and storming off to his room.Cas also noticed the little wobble in Dean’s walk. The angel sighed and turned around to go tend to his collection of houseplants in the living room, as they would help him figure this situation out. Perhaps the best way was just to let Dean go through it on his own for a while until he was ready.

Since this morning Dean woke up in a terrible mood, rejecting all of Cas’ advances for the hunter to be little. Sam was on a hunt with another group, needing to branch out his social circle and learn a few new things, leaving just the angel and the elder Winchester in the Bunker. And normally he would help Cas with this.

Cas suspected that Dean was fighting his headspace once again, after a confession not too long ago that he wanted to do this more often. Now the green-eyed man was more than likely going back from his statement and ignoring his needs for unconditional love and babying. He even tore off his nighttime diaper and declared that he was big today, even though Cas knew it wasn’t true in the slightest.

It was healthy for Dean to be able to relax and unshed all of the premature responsibility and adult qualities he had. But there was also always the guilt that rang true for him.

Dean had told Cas before that he felt guilty about needing so much; wanting someone to look after him and take complete control of everything. He felt useless sucking on a pacifier and playing with blocks, regardless of how good it felt. And Dean also knew that someone was being hurt by a supernatural being just as he was having his diaper changed.

In immediate reply, Cas would always tell his partner that whether or not someone was hurt, it was no longer Dean’s obligation to save everyone. It was impossible. And needing comfort and a coping mechanism was not weak or useless. It was human; something Cas admired and loved wholly.

It was an hour after tending to his plants that the dark haired angel decided to check up on Dean and see if he was any better. Silence had blanketed the Bunker, and it was unsettling to Cas that he wasn’t hearing anything at all from anything or anyone.

Once he arrived at Dean’s door, Cas knocked clearly and said, “Dean? We need to talk about your irritable mood. You’re never like this unless you need to be little and are refusing help.”

Nothing came in reply to Cas’ words, and the angel wordlessly opened the door after finding it unlocked. Peering inside, Cas couldn’t help smiling fondly at the sight.

Curled up in his bed, Dean was sucking on his favorite Thomas the Train pacifier and looking content as ever. Emerald green eyes drooped in mild exhaustion and the object was bobbing up and down routinely under Dean’s nose. However, looking up and seeing his best friend peering above him, Dean’s eyes widened and he yanked the pacifier from his mouth before tossing it across the room.

“Cas?! What the heck are you doin’?” Dean barked, getting up from his bed in a flash and now standing in front of the angel. And he didn’t swear like he usually would either, as when he was little he would be severely punished. He looked furious, however, nose nearly flared and eyes accusing.

Merely blinking and looking unabashed, Cas answered, “You weren’t answering me at the door, so I let myself in. And from what I saw, you do need to be little, Dean. Please lay down so I can help you.”

“No,” Dean resisted, “I’m fine, Cas. I don’ need be acting like a friggin’ baby, you hear me?”

“Yes, you do need to be ‘acting like a friggin’ baby’,” Cas retorted, using air quotes for emphasis as he used some of his angelic strength to push Dean onto the bed without any protest from him. “It helps you a lot, Dean, and you know that just as much as I do. You have told me how much you enjoy being my little one. When we started this, you looked so much happier and both me and Sam were glad to see it. Now please, let me at least diaper you.”

The hunter was silent as he glanced at his fallen pacifier and looked almost mournful at what he had done to it. It was the first object that testified to their new relationship as Daddy and baby boy, and Dean loved popping it into his mouth after a long day and regressing.

Laying on his back, Dean tried not to let tears pool in his eyes as Daddy-- no Cas dutifully brought out the diaper supplies and pulled his sweatpants down and away onto the floor. Smelling the fresh, almost chalky scent of the powder and cream the angel used on him, Dean felt himself being pulled faster and faster into his headspace.

Now he couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t enjoy this so much, knowing it was good for him and also knowing that Cas needed it as much as he did. It helped the angel feel in control and reliable. The tears from before came a bit faster and Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat, feeling awful for being so fussy for Daddy.

“...Daddy...I s...I sowwy…” Dean sniffled, wiping at his nose with his sleeve and leaving a trail of snot behind.

Kissing his forehead, Cas smiled and cooed, “It’s okay, little one. I know you needed to just figure it out on your own before you needed my help. Now just relax and let Daddy take care of everything.”

His stomach churned in leftover anxiety and the baby boy made grabby hands at his pacifier on the floor, needing it desperately

Seeing the older pick it up and clean it, Dean snatched it up and popped it into his mouth at once. Sucking on it a few times slowly, the green-eyed little one remembered his usual rhythm and his eyes drooped lazily.  

Feeling the diaper now around his waist, Dean was lax as Daddy also changed his sweatpants into a cleaner pair and exchanged his flannel shirt for a pale blue t-shirt with a big bear and a cub on it. This one was his favorite, and happiness bubbled inside of Dean and trampled all of his bad feelings from before.

Hearing a giggle from his little one, Cas looked up and asked, “What’s so funny, Dean?”

“Me an’ Daddy!” Dean chimed, pointing to the bears on his shirt, “C-Cause Daddy wook afta me! A-An’ I widdle wike cubby!"

“Of course you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! :D


	24. Late Night Guest (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my human!au with Gabriel and little!Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Mother's Day gift to you all! Make sure to tell your mothers that you love them, and if you are a mother, have a relaxing day. :D   
> And if you don't have a mom, I'll be your mom if you want. :D

“Come on, kiddo. We gotta go clothes shopping for you! You can’t wear a rotation of your footie pajamas and my stuff all the time.” His statement earned a whine and a crocodile tear trailing down Cas’ cheek, making Gabriel sigh in defeat, “Okay...we’ll go tomorrow.” He broke so easily when it came to Cas.

The taller gave a little wiggle in happiness and held Buzz tightly in his arms, glad he didn’t have to leave the house today. As much as Cas truly enjoyed wearing Gabriel’s clothes, he was too afraid to leave the house for fear of finding his past caregiver. They lived only a half hour away, and the chances were far too great for Cas to risk. He hadn’t told Gabriel any of this.

After the blue-eyed man arrived at his house that night, Gabriel managed to get some more time off from work in order to settle things for him. There was no question in his mind that he was keeping Cas here, though it still baffled Gabriel as to why he grew so attached to him so quickly. He didn’t question that either.

Watching Cas nestle onto the couch with his blankie and Buzz, Gabriel interjected, “But we do have to do some cleaning, this place is a mess.” Gabriel’s home was a typical bachelor’s pad, completed with clothes strewn about, empty cans, and a large, flatscreen TV that needed some serious dusting. If he was going to care for Cas, Gabriel needed to make this place safer and cleaner, because he was responsible for him now.

That earned him another whine and Cas pouted, “No wanna c’ean…” Cleaning was for grown ups! Even Buzz didn’t like cleaning, and he was a bee who cleaned flowers!

“Either that or shopping, bucko. And whichever one we don’t do; we do tomorrow.”

Gabriel’s words made Cas’ heart feel like ice as fear wracked through him, and he gulped before nodding, “...Otay…” He’d do anything to not leave the house, even if it meant cleaning the house for all eternity. 

Not noticing Cas’ reaction, Gabriel turned around and whistled as he grabbed an empty trash bag and started picking up the empty soda and beer cans on the kitchen counters and table. 

Getting up from the couch, Cas kept Buzz in one hand as he picked up the shorter’s clothes that were thrown haphazardly along the floor. He had worn a few of Gabriel’s shirts, as they were comfy and warm. He had been staying here for a week and a half so far, and Cas already was calling it home. His old home was cold, scary, and dark. This one was warm, happy, and bright. Like Gabe!

Cheering up already, Cas finished putting away the dirty clothes in a nearby hamper as Gabriel was wiping down the kitchen. “Done c’eanin’,” he announced, throwing himself onto the couch and ready to take a nap. Cleaning was exhausting.

The golden-haired man rolled his eyes. Since Cas started getting more and more comfortable here, the more and more he became sarcastic and witty while still remaining innocent and sweet. Gabriel loved it as much as it could be tiring.

“How about you put away all of those blankets you’ve been using while I dust the TV? And then it’ll be lunch and then you can have a nap afterward, buddy,” Gabriel suggested, waiting a few seconds before Cas finally pried himself off of the couch.

“If nap now, d’en use blankies,” Cas replied, Buzz cradled in his arms and the bee’s smile was starting to look more like a smirk to Gabriel. “Won’ need c’eanin’,” he added, before smiling wide as a way to win over the older. 

“Yeah, but you won’t have lunch when you’re supposed to. And I’m making your favorite again: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” A flicker of stubbornness flashed in Cas’ blue eyes, and Gabriel knew this was going to be a battle. He swore that damn bee made Cas even more confident.

“Eat now, d’en nap, an’ lunch done an’ naptime too. Blankies don’ need pick up,” Cas chimed, gravelly voice mixed with mirth. 

_ Maybe I should have cleaned the kitchen last,  _ Gabriel thought to himself. However, the shorter’s voice turned more stern as he spoke, “Cas. Either you pick up the blankets now or else we’re going shopping right after this. I mean it.” And that was the straw the broke the camel’s back.

Shockingly blue eyes filled with tears as Cas started sniffling and buried his face in Buzz’s plush body. He was so scared of leaving the house, and he just  _ really _ didn’t want to clean because sometimes it was too hard. What if he went to the store and his old caregiver was there? Would Gabriel hand Cas over?

Brow furrowing in worry, Gabriel hurried over and pulled Cas into a hug, rubbing his back and shushing, “Hey, it’s okay, Cas...what’s going on?” 

Hiccups filled the room as the raven-haired man sniffled, “D-Don’ wa--anna see…” And he stopped there, voice trailing into soft whimpers.

“See who?” Gabriel asked, tone pinched with worry and wondering just what the hell was going on.

“Them!” Cas cried, clinging to his friends like a lifeline and not wanting to move.

Finally, Gabriel put two and two together once he remembered the first night Cas was here. He said there was no one who would be looking for him but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t take him, and obviously, the kid was left somewhere before he made his way to Gabriel’s neighborhood.

Cas was afraid of meeting his past caregiver.

“Oh, kiddo…” Gabriel mourned, kissing Cas’ hair and bringing him over to the couch to sit down. “I’m gonna protect you, okay? No one’s taking you away ever. Hey, I’m making you clean because I want you to be safer amongst all my trash here. I’m not gonna ask, but I know where you used to live must not have been such a good place. And I want this to be your home. You’re staying with me.”

His crying stopping soon enough, Cas cuddled into Gabriel’s frame and sniffled, “W-Wuv wu...Gabe...s--s-sowwy…” 

“Aw, don’t be sorry. Okay, let’s get lunch going and we’ll finish cleaning after, yeah?” Cas seemed to perk up as Gabriel now knew what was making him so upset, and he was also so grateful that he was going to stay here. Plus, Gabriel’s food was pretty good.

Watching Cas happily munch on his sandwich, Gabriel smiled lovingly to himself and knew they’d grow closer and really become a family. 

He would be never more right in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	25. Lost & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Request by Stacey: Mentally-regressed!Sam getting lost in the Mall of America and Daddy!Dean and Daddy!Cas searching for him. Along with Sam trying to find someone to help and getting hurt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next few chapters, it'll be old requests that I want to finally finish up. :)

“You stay right here, okay? Don’t want you getting lost…” Dean instructed, worry and concern evident in his voice. Sam himself and Cas had managed to convince him to let his little brother look at some books for a while. 

Smiling, Sam nodded, “Otay! I stay here.” He wanted to be a good boy for his Daddies, and prove that he could be on his own for a little bit. Besides, Sam was taller than them and bigger, so it helped to be on your own with that under your belt.

Leaving, Dean and Castiel stayed close to one another, with the older Winchester wanting to look at new car parts for Baby, and Cas wanting to look at things for his bees. Just average honey bees with an already natural love for the angel, he loved them as much as Sam and Dean. Even though the insects stung it wasn’t hard to compare to Sam throwing a tantrum, and Dean being just plain stubborn. IF that was happening and Sam was put down for a nap at least, Cas would retreat to his small corner of their backyard, water the flowers, and listen to the soft hums of his bees.

“Wan’ dat one, an’ dat one, an’ dat one…” Sam babbled to himself, clumsily walking through the aisles of the bookstore until he somehow ended up in some other store, as for some reason there wasn’t a wall between them. This one had adult books, with pictures of naked people on them doing stuff that looked like it hurt, and Sam blushed furiously. He knew he’d get in trouble if Dee and Cas caught him looking at it, and so the long-haired man covered his eyes with his large hands.

He walked some more, bumping into shelves and some people, earning dirty looks and exasperated mutters, only stopping once Sam knew he was safe. 

Moving his hands away and opening his eyes, Sam frowned as he now had no idea at all as to where he was. It looked like a clothing store, with people weaving through the displays of jeans, shirts, dresses, and accessories. Now knowing he was well and truly lost, Sam whimpered and tears started to pool in the little one’s eyes. Maybe he should have just listened to Dean and stayed with them. How could Sam have been so stupid?! 

Hearing the little voices in his head telling him such cruel things, Sam covered his ears this time and tried to block them out. They sounded too much like... _ him _ and the chestnut-haired man wanted it to stop. Internally declaring a mantra of “It’s not real, it’s not real…” the voices slowly disappeared and soon were gone just as easily as they had come.

Looking up once again from his gaze of the carpeted floor, Sam’s nose was now filled with the heavy scent of perfumes and new clothes. Florals and musk irritated his nose and Sam sneezed before leaving the store quickly and ending up in one of the halls. Still having a lingering sense of fear from the voices, Sam heard another pair of voices call his name and hurried away from them. He was too afraid to know who owned them.

“Now where the hell did he go?!” Dean barked, frantically searching for his little brother and his heart pounding in anxiety. The kid wasn’t stable enough just yet to be out on his own like this...and Dean should have known better before deciding he could have gone.

Piercing blue eyes blinked at him, “Dean, you need to calm down. Sam couldn’t have gone too far.” Cas’ tone was unperturbed and all knowing, making Dean’s nerves go on edge and a scowl forming on his face.

“You don’t sound that worried, Cas,” Dean muttered angrily before storming off in a hasty attempt to find his brother as soon as possible. Watching his friend go forward, the angel sighed before following behind. Admittedly, Cas was furious that Dean assumed that he didn’t care about the younger Winchester, something they both knew was a complete lie. They had to find Sam soon or else Dean would only get worse from here.

Now overwhelmed and confused with all of the stores around him, Sam came up with the notion that he needed to find someone who could help him find his Daddies. Weaving through the crowd of people, Sam caught the eyes of a police officer and breathed a sigh of relief. Policemen were meant to help people, so surely he’d help Sam!

However, the little one’s hopes were cut short as he was harshly shoulder checked by a short, bulky man who didn’t do so much as glance behind him as Sam fell to the floor. When he was little, Sam had poor balance. “Watch it, dumbass,” the man barked, blending into the crowd.

The sudden, sharp pain of his knees hitting the hard tile made Sam whimper and began to cry, all of his anxiety and stress from today’s events flooding over and pouring. First he was lost from his Daddies, then he heard voices that weren’t there, and now he was hurt. 

But as if by miracle, Sam heard his name being called and looked up to see Dean and Cas there. Being helped up, the taller of the trio let himself cry into Dean’s shoulder, not caring that people were watching and passing by with disapproval on their faces. “Daddy…” Sam sniffled, clinging to Dean’s shirt and praying that this was real. Not like the other times…

“It’s okay, Sammy...we were really worried,” Dean reassured, kissing his brother’s hair and looking at Cas with an apologetic glance. They didn’t know what made Sam fall, and the younger wasn’t going to tell them any time soon. The green-eyed hunter was just so preoccupied with finding Sam that he didn’t truly realize what he was saying. And the received look from Cas was one of forgiveness.

Cas healed Sam’s minor wounds with his grace, knowing he had gone through enough today already. Placing a hand on the younger’s back, Cas smiled, “You’re safe with us, little one.”

“W-Wan’ go home…” Sam pleaded, not wanting to let go of his Daddies and just wanting to snuggle in a blanket and take a nap.

Hoisting Sam up into a piggyback ride, Dean smiled as he held Cas’ hand, “Yeah, buddy. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! They're the best part of writing. <3


	26. Le Petit Admirateur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!Dean asking Castiel on a date. The feelings are mutual, don't worry! Background Sabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After nearly half a year of being gone, here we are! This year is my senior year of high school aka the busiest year of my life, I've played massive amounts of Stardew Valley and my mental health is better than ever! So far, so good.
> 
> I just wanted to thank you all for being so patient over these last six months and sending me messages about this fic and how much you've enjoyed it! It means a lot to me, more than you know!
> 
> Also, a friend of mine and I were discussing the new Thor movie last night and I wanted to throw out the idea that I plan to expand my horizons and write fics for the Marvel fandom as well! Let me know down below what you think.

Sometimes Gabriel would sing. Mostly when he was cooking or busy “not gardening” but rather, “not letting the yard look like shit,” which was also known as dutifully attending to his own little section of chrysanthemums and forget-me-nots along with Cas’ own abundant section of flora. He would think no one was listening to him, but Dean was whenever the little one was drawing in the garden or spying on what was for dinner.

The archangel usually sang love songs or somber tunes, surprising most as many were used to Gabriel’s brash, optimistic nature. Not that the younger minded; it was just different. Sometimes it was nice to hear another person sing besides yourself, especially when it was driving for hours and hours chasing something the average person believes to be a myth or fairy tale.

Currently, Gabriel was singing a song Dean heard on the radio sometimes, a faster piano background accompanying slow, drawled out words full of emotion.

_ “Heaven help a fool who falls in love…” _

Dean scowled to himself as he imagined who Gabriel was singing  _ that _ one to. Sam and the dreaded four-winged angel had been in a relationship for several months after one night spent too long at the bar and a drunken confession on both parties. Dean couldn’t say he  _ didn’t _ approve of it, knowing Gabriel had a good heart  _ somewhere  _ in that aggravating, aloof personality of his and how happy Sam appeared already, but Dean was still protective over his little brother. Even as the older Winchester was currently coloring in a picture of Winnie the Pooh and sucking on a pacifier.

However...since living with Gabriel and Sam...Dean did start to realize that he was also harboring feelings of romantic love to someone. And that someone was their other house-- Bunker-mate...Cas. 

Of course, even Dean’s own subconscious would tell you that he’s been in love with Cas for a long, long while, but the green-eyed man’s own issues and troubles regarding his life and sexuality had pushed them aside. Nowadays he just didn’t care. He had gone past that point when he started wearing pull-ups and watching cartoons. The real issue was how was he supposed to tell Cas? Sappy love letters? Too cliche. A charming smile and invitation to the bar? Dean had seen Cas drunk before and while it was hilarious, it wasn’t exactly the person he wanted to confess to. Or what about just telling him aloud? Nope, nope, and  _ nope _ . Too soon.

A plan churning up in his mind, Dean nodded to himself and carried his items inside, toddling away from Gabriel. The archangel was too busy tending to a patch of tulips planted for Cas’ beehives on the other side of the grass. 

Going to his nursery, right beside his adult bedroom, Dean shut the door behind him and knew he was unable to lock it after a tantrum a couple months ago were Dean locked himself in his room for nearly a whole day. But now the rule stood that no one could come into Dean’s room without permission if the door was locked. So he was safe.

Walls painted a deep maroon and lined with posters of various superheroes, Dean loved his little haven and wistfully looked at the large toy chest planted in front of a queen-sized bed piled high with Batman blankets and cool blue pillows. But now wasn’t the time for toys. It was time for love.

Sitting down on his plush carpet, Dean reached for a clean pad of paper and a pretty blue crayon, just like Cas’ eyes. Blushing at that, Dean sucked thoughtfully on his pacifier and wrote at the top of the paper “Winnin Cas’ Hart.” 

Already pleased with such an awesome name for such an awesome plan, Dean knew this would be foolproof.

  1. _Rite note on Cas’ dore_
  2. _Ask Cas on date, he say yes_
  3. _Done_



Seeing there could be absolutely no loopholes or turnarounds in the plan, Dean smiled triumphantly to himself and knew Cas would just  _ have _ to say yes! After all, it wouldn’t be part of the plan otherwise. And that was against the rules.

Moving onto the note for Cas’ door, Dean took a different colored crayon, a nice, romantic red, and wrote on another piece of paper. 

_ Go to livin room, talk about importent stuf -Dean _

Knowing simplicity was the best way of conveying messages, the little hunter knew this was all he had to do.

Peering into the nearest window, Dean saw Sam had gone out to the backyard to talk to Gabriel, meaning the coast was clear as long as he hurried. 

Racing down the hallway from his nursery, Dean briefly admired how simple the angel’s bedroom was. A large, filled bookcase stood directly to the left, with various illustrations of flowers, birds, and bees decorated the walls paired with nicknacks on a nearby dresser. Blushing at the fact he was in Cas’ room, Dean quickly found a piece of tape to use and stuck the note to the inside of the angel’s door. Now in a haste, Dean shut the door and ran.

Ending up in the living room, Dean lazily sucked on his pacifier and rested on the old, impossibly soft couch, deciding to nap while watching cartoons and planning to wake up before the angel arrived.

Sleepy eyes finally opening after his nap, Dean saw a familiar figure stand above him and hastily stood up off the couch, pacifier falling to the floor. It was Cas, holding Dean’s written note in his hand and his lips upturned in a gentle, kind fashion. While the blond was taking a nap, Cas showed the note to both Sam and Gabriel, who just smiled and said it wasn’t about anything.

The living room was quiet with the two figures now standing in front of each other, and two unknown figures were hiding in the furthest doorway leading to the back door. Sam and Gabriel both wanted to watch the scene unfold.

Hearing a crunch beside him, Sam glanced over and his expression was one of annoyance as he saw his lover holding a small bucket of freshly made popcorn. “Why are you eating right now?” Sam hissed, hoping they weren’t going to be caught.

“Because this is prime entertainment, kiddo,” Gabriel explained casually, “Want some?”

“No, I don’t want any! Put it away!” Sam remarked and heard the archangel sigh and mutter something about the lack of freedom in this household.

“Hello, Dean. Is there something you wanted to talk about?” the older asked, cornflower blue eyes clear. 

The hunter’s mouth was agape as his mind went blank, previously confident thoughts of how his “Winnin Cas’ Hart” plan going wrong. What if Cas said no? What if he laughs at him? What if Cas never wanted to--

“Wanna go on a date wif me?” Dean blurted, eyes still affixed to the floor and voice barely above a meek mumble.

Castiel’s  expression turned even softer and he replied, “I’d love to, Dean, but not right now.”

Looking up with glassy, impossibly green eyes, Dean pouted, “Why not?”

“Because I think I’d prefer you to be...older if we went on a date right now. People would make fun of you for wearing a diaper in a public place and that would ruin my mood and the atmosphere of the date,” the angel explained, “Unless...you enjoy being humiliated.”

His mind going in a whirlwind, Dean managed to exit his younger headspace and cleared his throat, freckled cheeks warm with a blush. “No, Cas...I don’t really like being humiliated. Let me get changed and we’ll head out.” Straightening his back, Dean tried not to pause mid-step as he saw Sam and Gabriel standing in the doorway looking particularly mischievous. 

_ “Of course they had been watching, why wouldn’t they be? _ “ Dean thought sarcastically. He glared at his taller brother and Sam’s shorter lover as he walked past, pointedly ignoring them.

“Need help getting changed?” Sam asked cheekily.

“Shut up.”


	27. VERY Important Author's Note!!!

Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and/or holiday season for this month! Over the past couple days, I had been thinking about the future of this fic and also my writing on this site as well! Don't worry, I'm never going to stop writing until I'm probably 35 lol.

Anyways, I plan on finishing all of the requests I've received and maybe 1 or 2 chapters of whatever comes to mind, and this fic will probably come to an end. But don't worry! Some of these fics might end up being their own verses/etc.

Also, I'd like to expand my variety of fandoms on this account as well! Pretty much the only one I'm interested in, however, is Marvel. So please tell me down below what you think of that! I really need opinions lol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please leave a comment below telling me your thoughts! It will greatly affect how this fic goes!


	28. It's Been a Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by ereynolds: After the most recent SPN convention, Jared is fussy and on the verge of a tantrum, but Jensen knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate (Hannukah, Kwanzaa, etc.)! Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter of my author's note! You're all so sweet and I appreciate all of your words and ideas!
> 
> I've been super busy this past month with playing Doki Doki Literature Club (priorities, I know), family things, and also college applications! I applied to 11 and I hate myself for it.

Conventions are exhausting.

Fun, but emotionally and mentally exhausting along with the ache in one’s back from sitting too long and the constant knowledge that you can’t crawl into bed just yet until it's all over. While enjoyable for themselves and the dedicated, supportive fans; conventions can also make even the most delightful person into an irritable mess.

And that was currently happening with Jared at the moment, as the entire event was at an end and people were leaving on the other side of the room indicated by the large, glaringly red EXIT sign that made Jared's headache intensify. It was a near blizzard outside, the snow whirling around the building and creating a whistling sound that made him want to grit his teeth and scream at Mother Nature for being a sadist.

Those feelings and frustrations boiled inside the chestnut-haired man as he watched the last few stragglers finally left.

He had kept a smile and his usual bright, go-lucky personality going on and on all day, not wanting to make fans worry or think he was being a jackass. That was the last thing anyone would ever want. And so, once they got home, Jared would relax with his boyfriend and everything would be  _fine._ That was the impression he gave so far, at least.

Or so Jensen thought as he watched the taller man tap his foot impatiently as he waited for the car to warm up, the heat on full blast and melting the snow on the windshield as the wipers helped to brush it off.  Jared’s mouth was in a tight line and his hazel eyes were hard even behind his scarf wrapped hastily around his neck.

“Uh...Jared? You okay?” Jensen asked worriedly, not knowing what was going through his lover’s mind at the moment. Nor did he know he was now talking to a fussy three-year-old in the body of a muscular, 6’4” individual.  Usually, Jared gave _some_ indication that he was little, such as shuffling his feet shyly or wiggling a bit, maybe even putting his thumb at the very edge of his lower lip.

Today was not that day.

“No! I wanna go home!” Jared huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Thankfully, no one was in earshot or in view of seeing this, thanks to the roaring wind and assaulting snow. Jensen could only imagine what would happen if their other secret was out. There was already enough pressure from when people found out he and Jared were in a relationship, they didn’t need even more of their personal lives to be out there, especially the more controversial parts. If you called one man taking loving care of the other when he regressed to the mental age of a toddler, wearing the appropriate garb as well.

 "We'll be home before you know it, buddy, just calm down," Jensen reassured patiently and helped Jared into the car once it was warm enough, buckling his seatbelt for him and ignoring the grumble from the taller.

 "Wanna go home **_now_** ," Jared had grumbled, the tip of his nose a warm pink from the freezing temperatures as Jensen pulled out of the parking lot and headed for their current residency, a rather nice, private suite in a secluded hotel not too far away, until the oncoming storm let up in a few days. Hopefully.

Driving slower than he would have liked, the green-eyed man glanced to his right when a purposely loud sigh escaped his partner. The cars ahead of them were struggling to move past each other in the white atmosphere. And the red light up ahead slowed their trek to a crawl, forcing Jared to let out an exasperated whine and kick the dashboard.

"Hey!" Jensen barked, a frown etching on his features but his heart dropping a bit when a look of apology briefly crossed over hazel eyes...before determination set in, of course. However, the light turned green and they took a left to the hotel, barely wasting any time before a real tantrum set in.

Once the car was parked, Jensen watched as Jared hastily took off his seatbelt, practically ripping it off before opening the door and stomping out, long legs easily transferring the salted pavement. Rolling his eyes, the shorter wasn't surprised when Jared got inside the hotel and jabbed the elevator button with his finger, feet tapping impatiently against polished tiles. Usually, the taller would be talkative at this moment, excitedly telling his lover about how fun the convention had been but also excited to just spend the night in together.

Now both in the elevator, the blond watched as thankfully no one else enters when Jared quickly pressed the button for their floor, the doors closing shortly after. It would be a long wait until then, so Jensen removed his scarf and looked up at the younger, "What's up with you, buddy?" The pet name usually helped Jared ease into his usual state of regression instead of his fussy, slightly older current self.

A muffled reply came, "...Nothin'..." 

"You're never this grumpy, Jare. Look, I know it's been a long day, but when we get to the room, it'll all be over and-"

"I'm fine!" Jared angrily huffed just as the elevator doors opened and someone new came in from a few floors below them. A middle-aged woman with pale blonde hair smiled tiredly at both of them and politely asked if Jared could push the ground floor button for her. Her expression turned to one of concern when the taller gave her a cold look and pushed it reluctantly. Jensen gave her a look of apology which she waved off, "I don't blame him, it's been a long day for all of us."

Finally getting to their own floor, Jensen said goodbye to the woman and placed a hand on Jared's back to guide him down the short hallway, as their room was the only one. Opening the door with the keycard and now feeling a lot warmer, Jensen let both of them in before shutting the door behind them. Finally....home sweet home. 

Taking off his boots and jacket, Jensen watched as Jared struggled to do the same, younger mindset clearly getting in the way. "Let me do it," the shorter offered, peeling off the extra layers and tossing the boots aside. "Go sit down on the bed and I'll get everything."

Watching Jared ungracefully flop onto the king-sized bed and mutter incoherently, Jensen fixed his own clothes before grabbing a nearby duffle bag that had been untouched since they only arrived here late last night. Inside was Jared's little items and clothing, stuffed nearly to the brim with pajamas, pacifiers, pull-ups, storybooks, and other things. Finding the younger's beloved stuffed animal, a golden retriever named Baxter, Jensen placed it on the bed in front of Jared and smiled as the taller quickly snatched it for a much needed cuddle.

"Alright, big guy, lay on your back for me," Jensen ordered, voice firm but loving. Seeing the muscular body relax so much already at a simple command, Jensen sighed in relief that the tantrum seemed now at bay. 

"Good boy," came the praise shortly after, stripping Jared of his adult clothes and replacing them with a pull up and blue fleece pajamas with beagles on them. It made Jensen's heart melt at seeing such a protective, usually tough person easily slip into a mindset where he needed to be coddled and protected. And he let Jensen do all of that for him.

Kissing Jared's temple, Jensen heard a sniffle escape the toddler and he frowned, "What's wrong, sunshine?"

Hazel eyes were watery as he looked up, pacifier clipped below his chin as another sniffle came from Jared. "I-I was bein' a bad boy...an'-an' mean ta dat wady..." The taller's usual "little" speech patterns and demeanors were coming fast, much to Jensen's secret pleasure.

Cupping his love's cheek, Jensen shook his head, "Hey, it's okay, baby. She even said herself she doesn't blame you. It's been a really, really long day and you just wanted to go home and be with Daddy all night, didn't you?"

A quick nod, making long chestnut-hair fly around, 'Uh huh..." Fidgeting with his pacifier, Jared's body went lax when Jensen took it and popped it into the younger's mouth. Tickling Jared's belly, Jensen smiled wide at the giggles emanating from him, "Look at you, buddy! There's that smile Daddy missed; pure innocence and joy.

"How about Daddy orders room service and we watch a movie?"

"...Watch Toy Stowy, Dahdee?"

"Whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Hopefully, my next upload will be a new chapter r the beginning of a new fic!
> 
> Also, if it's been super cold where you live (the highest it's been here today was -2 degrees Fahrenheit!) PLEASE STAY SAFE!
> 
> Also, have a Happy New Year!


End file.
